Lost and Found
by Stony Knight
Summary: Just how does a eunuch find his place in an army camp? Alexander and Hephaestion have a little discussion. (Chapter 20 Epilogue: Home is finally here and posted! Sorry for the months-long wait!)
1. Chp 01 Purposes, Purposes

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Purposes, Purposes

**Summary:** Just how does a eunuch find his place in an army camp? Alexander and Hephaestion have a little discussion.

**A/N:** Just my take on another path Bagoas's life could have taken when he first arrived in Alexander's camp. Based more off Renault's work, not Stone's, but still with plenty of my own ideas. I'm still playing catch-up on the history I've forgotten over the past several years, so please forgive the lack of a proper and/or accurate time line in this story.

**Warnings:** You know the routine by now, right? You wouldn't be reading Alexander fanfics if you really objected to anything I might write in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as of yet.

* * *

"Alexander, what are you going to do with him?" Hephaestion asked, watching the king with quietly-growing frustration from his camp bed.

"With who?"

The responding question was expected. The general's blonde lover hovered over his desk, checking the notes that Hephaestion had accumulated during the day's meetings. Several more Persian nobles and their entourages had come to Alexander's camp that morning to surrender or swear their fealty to the Macedonian king. The meetings had been long and tedious as translators had to be brought in to ensure that all parties understood the legal agreements being made and to double-check the credentials of those vouching to the sincerity of those wishing to join Alexander's ranks. With every new individual added to the lists of testifiers, the paperwork had seemed to double. And now Alexander refused to put any of it down despite the late hour. Hephaestion sighed.

"What are you going to doing with that eunuch brought in a few days ago? There's already talk about him among the soldiers."

"I'm not sure yet," Alexander replied, distracted. "If he truly served in Darius's court, then perhaps he could help us out with sorting all of these Persian nobles…"

The blonde trailed off as he leafed through another stack of parchments, pausing to read over the details of a new trade and tax agreement made with a local satrap.

"You're going to have to make a decision about him soon, 'xander. I don't like leaving him at loose ends."

"You think him dangerous?" Alexander finally turned to glance at his lover. "I didn't get that feeling from him. He seems harmless enough."

"Would you put the work down for the day and just come over here?" the general asked, giving his lover a pointed stare now that it could be seen. "Quit wasting our private time on things you'll just go over again in the morning."

Alexander gave a sheepish smile and a nod before setting the notes back on Hephaestion's desk and slipping over to his bed.

"Better," Hephaestion smirked once the blonde had taken a seat at his knees. "And to answer your question, no, I don't think he's dangerous. But I do think he may end up in trouble if you leave him alone much longer. He's a beautiful boy, Alexander, and it won't be long before someone tries to take him to bed, possibly against his will."

"I asked Eumenes to find him something to do around camp," Alexander said.

"Yes, I know, but he doesn't know who's who among our men, rendering him practically useless as a messenger. And our squires and pages have been working with us for so long now that it would be inefficient to assign him to join in any of their duties."

"You think I shouldn't have taken him on at all then?" Alexander asked. "He was Darius's boy, Hephaestion. I didn't want to think about what type of life that would leave him if we did turn him away."

The blonde ran his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. Hephaestion leaned forward and grabbed hold of his lover's wrists, gently tugging his hands away from the handsome face.

"I'm not saying that you should not have taken him in, 'xander. I'm not saying he couldn't be trained to some duty, either. But if he's ever going to find his place here, then you're going to have to decide upon it and soon. Have you even given thought to officially inducting him into your household yet?"

Alexander gave a soft snort of amusement, "What household? We're in the midst of an army encampment, Hephaestion."

"You know what I mean, Alexander," the general smiled. "You need to take care of him, give him some sort of social standing here to protect him. Otherwise the men will start treating him like any other camp slave, and you can't have that, not when his former service ranked so high."

Hephaestion tugged at his king's wrist again, urging the other man to lie down beside him. Alexander complied, pillowing his head on the other man's shoulder.

"What kind of work would you see me assign to him, Hephaestion? Surely you wouldn't have me ask him to fulfill the same duties as he had in Darius's court."

"And why not?" the general replied. "You don't need to ask him into your bed, but you could use someone to take care of you."

"A good commander doesn't do any less than what he asks his men to do. How can I keep a personal servant and still face our soldiers day in and day out?"

"A good commander also doesn't do any more than what he asks his men to do. With all of your administrative duties and being tied up in meetings for much of the day while the men take their leisure, no one is going to look twice if you decide to keep an extra servant to do the tasks that your squires feel are below them."

"I thought the point of this endeavor was to raise his status, not demean him," Alexander mumbled before lifting his head to give his lover a stern look. "Fine, I'll take him on as a personal servant, but only if you agree to allow him to serve you in a similar capacity."

"I'm not sure he'll take well to that idea, 'xander. He's used to serving his king and only his king."

"As a slave, Hephaestion. I've taken him in, but I want him to have his freedom too. Asking him to serve only me would undermine that."

"Fine, he can serve me as well, but if he'll be spending that much time in my tent, then I'm going to start teaching him other skills, like reading and writing Greek," the general declared. "Then maybe between the two of us, we'll be able to keep all of this paperwork organized. It multiplies worse than flies on a dead horse!"

Alexander chuckled, turning to smirk at Hephaestion, "Whatever is the matter, my Patroclus? You used to enjoy paperwork. Has it lost its appeal under the Persian sun?"

"More like Persia has caused it to bloat as would a carcass left forgotten under the hot sun," the general smacked the blonde with a pillow. "I dread the day is fast approaching when my desk will explode with foulness all over my tent due to the excessive amount of parchment in here. Who knows what lives and grows between the scrolls and pages?"

"I'm sorry, my dear Hephaestion," Alexander continued to chuckle. "Such is the painful fate of one bent on empire building. Paperwork is a necessary evil needed to keep things running smoothly."

"Just assign that poor eunuch his duties so that maybe I can get some help around here, either from him or from you. If you no longer have to pick up after yourself in your private living quarters, then maybe you can start picking up after yourself in your administrative quarters. Half that paperwork over there is yours," Hephaestion pointed an angry finger towards his desk, but the glimmer in his eyes spoke of his playful mood.

"Perhaps a little extra help will also give the two of us some more private time, you think?" Alexander grinned.

The blonde began tracing patterns on his general's clothed chest with a fingertip. The dark-haired man let his hand drop as he studied his lover for a moment, his eyes taking on a more mischievous glint. Before Alexander knew what happened, Hephaestion grabbed him around his torso and flipped their positions on the camp bed. The piece of furniture creaked under the swift jostling, now the only sound in the tent as the pair locked lips in a fierce kiss.

"I think we should get ready for bed," Hephaestion whispered once they broke apart. "Any other matters can wait until morning. I don't want to hear another intelligent word out of you until then… with the exception of my name perhaps."

Alexander grinned and gave his general a nod of agreement.

* * *

**End A/N:** I have some ideas of where I'm taking this story, but there are a number chapters between here and there that I haven't decided upon yet. Obviously Bagoas will become a big part of it as he is in most of my fics. And sorry, but I don't write smut… so don't expect to see that at the beginning of the next chapter despite where I'm leaving off here.

Reviews are always appreciated, and flames will provide me with some entertainment… so please leave a review!

Thanks,

Stony Knight


	2. Chp 02 New Lessons

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** New Lessons

**A/N:** I had wanted to get this out sooner, but life got in the way. This time of year can be just as busy for me as the autumn and winter holidays.

**Warnings:** Nothing you wouldn't expect.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of this, but I ordered some new research material.

* * *

"Have you finished your tasks, then?" Hephaestion asked softly when he caught sight of Bagoas hovering at his tent's entrance.

"Yes, Lord Hephaestion," the eunuch nodded. He shuffled forward when the general beckoned, reluctant to join the other at the camp desk.

When the older male gave a slight frown, Bagoas moved quickly to perch on the wooden bench beside him. Hephaestion studied the eunuch for a moment, taking in the youth's subdued demeanor, before shuffling the parchments on his desk. The general put away the documents he had been working on previously and pulled out the notes he used for teaching Bagoas reading and writing. A week had passed since they had started these lessons, and every day the eunuch seemed less enthusiastic about learning what Hephaestion had to teach him.

"What's wrong, Bagoas?" the general asked gently. "You've been making remarkable progress. I don't know why you should dislike these lessons."

"I apologize, my lord," the eunuch whispered, shifting in his seat. "I know these things are important and will make me more useful to you and King Al'skander, but I can't help but think that I am wasting your time. Surely there is someone with fewer duties and who is less important than yourself who could be teaching me."

Hephaestion smiled, "There are numerous people in this camp who could teach you, but Alexander and I have both agreed that we prefer it to be me. This is about more than just you learning to read and write, Bagoas. It's about treating you as a member of Alexander's household."

Bagoas glanced up at the general with his dark eyes sparking in understanding. He gave Hephaestion a minute smile and a nod before both of them turned to the notes on the desk. The Macedonian led his younger companion through the Greek alphabet as they did at the beginning of every lesson, strengthening Bagoas's memory of the sounds associated with each symbol. The pair then worked through some simple words meant to teach the eunuch how the symbols joined together to create syllables.

After spending half of their lesson time working on these reading skills, Hephaestion handed Bagoas a stylus and wax tablet. The eunuch took the tools in his elegant hands without hesitation, but the general noticed the slight cringe the youth gave when he settled the items before him.

"Relax, Bagoas. You're making great progress with your writing too," Hephaestion commented, reaching over to give a comforting caress to the youth's silken locks. "I know you're frustrated with this, but it is a skill unlike anything else you've done before. It is not just your mind that needs to learn this but the muscles of your hand too."

"How do you know that? I've had to learn many things that require a delicate touch. Why should this be any different? Why is writing so difficult?"

"Because, Bagoas, writing isn't like any other skill you've needed to learn. It requires precise movements that do not follow a set pattern. Every letter, every word possesses its own design and set of movements, and it will take time for your fingers to accustom themselves to such unique movements."

"It's still frustrating," the words were uttered in resignation, not complaint.

"I know," Hephaestion replied. "But that's why I have you practice a bit each day. Too much and you'd become too frustrated, and your hands would be sore."

The general covered Bagoas's writing hand with his larger, calloused one, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Come now, and practice your letters. Then you can take your leisure for the rest of the afternoon."

Bagoas nodded and bent his head over the tablet. Hephaestion observed while the youth carved shaky letters into the wax, offering words of encouragement when needed. The eunuch went through the exercise without further comment or complaint, determined to complete the task before him to the best of his ability, just as he would any other assignment. When Bagoas finally completed the exercise, he looked up into Hephaestion's blue eyes.

"Well done, Bagoas. You're improving with each day's practice. I wish you would stop doubting that," the general smiled, petting the youth's hair again. "Alexander and I will be having a quiet dinner tonight with a few friends. You're welcome to join us rather than dining with the pages tonight if you wish."

"Thank you, Lord Hephaestion. I will consider it," the eunuch nodded.

Hephaestion dismissed him then, sending Bagoas on his way to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. He knew the youth liked to exercise his horse as the temperatures dropped from the noonday heat into early evening. The general decided that he and Alexander should invite the young Persian to go riding with them sometime soon. It would be good not just for helping the eunuch to learn more about his new lords but also for allowing the soldiers to see Bagoas with their commander.

000000000

Slipping into the king's tent, Hephaestion noted his lover sitting at his desk, going through more paperwork. The quiet general stepped up behind Alexander and ran his fingers through the other's blonde hair, eliciting a pleasured sigh from the shorter man.

"What are you working on now? Anything I can help with?" Hephaestion asked.

"No, it's just a bunch of documents that need my signature. I've already read them all and sorted out the ones that I felt should be reworked," the blonde sighed. "Sometimes I really hate the tediousness of kingship. My father never warned me about any of this."

"Your father wasn't trying to build a Macedonian empire the size of Persia and then some. Perhaps he didn't know."

Alexander grunted in acknowledgement. Hephaestion continued stroking his lover's locks as the king finished signing documents. There had not been that many left when the general came into the tent, and soon Alexander stacked them all together and called a page to take them to Eumenes. The general waited just long enough for the boy to slip outside again before bending down to press a lingering kiss to Alexander's lips.

"What other duties do we need to attend to before dinner?" the blonde asked when Hephaestion broke away.

"Nothing official," the general replied. "I thought I'd update you on Bagoas's progress while we clean up."

"Did you invite him to dinner as I asked?"

"Yes. He seemed hesitant to agree, but I'm sure he'll come. The fact that it's just friends and not some official function made him nervous, I think. He's not sure how to act when he's a guest himself."

"I don't doubt it, but it will be good for him to learn to recognize some of the Companions whom he can trust. He needs friends in this camp, and he won't find them among the hetaerae or the squires," Alexander stood from his desk and slipped into his sleeping chamber, Hephaestion following as they continued the conversation.

"He's made quite a bit of progress with his lessons," the general commented, taking a seat on a spare stool. "Today he didn't need any prompting when going through the sounds of the letters, and he has a sharp mind when putting them together into syllables and words. I rarely have to correct him. Writing is leaving him frustrated though. He doesn't seem to understand that what he's accomplished in a week would take others a month, and children tend to need a year or more."

"He's been trained to be perfect in everything he does, Hephaestion," Alexander said, beginning to strip off his breastplate. "Darius would not have accepted less. The poor boy's survival probably depended strongly on how fast he could catch on to new skills."

"I wish I could prove to him just how fast he's catching on to these skills, but no matter what I say, he remains frustrated."

"It'll come. He'll see it eventually. Perhaps not before completing his lessons but eventually," Alexander finished stripping off his armor and chiton and began to sponge off using a bowl of clean water that Bagoas had left on his dressing stand. Hephaestion watched for awhile before standing again and joining his lover.

"We have time before we need to be ready for dinner," the general whispered, taking Alexander into his arms and halting the hand holding the washrag with a gentle grip on the king's wrist.

"Have I been neglecting you that much lately, my Patroclus?"

"No, not really, but I'm a believer in taking advantage of the opportunities presented to me. Think of it as saving up stores for the coming winter."

"I'm beginning to think you've forgotten all the lessons Aristotle taught us," Alexander chuckled as he turned around in Hephaestion's arms.

"Aristotle was never the lover of Achilles," Hephaestion grinned before pressing firm kiss to Alexander's waiting lips. "What would he know of uncertainty and separation born of duty? If this kind of love is madness, then sanity is overrated."

* * *

**End A/N:** Well, there you have chapter 02. I hope you enjoyed it. This story certainly has more AxH interaction than many of my other fanfictions, but Bagoas will become a bigger part of this story as it progresses.

Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!

\- Stony Knight


	3. Chp 03 Dining the Greek Way

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Dining the Greek Way

**A/N:** I'd ask you to forgive any discrepancies in the timeline… most of my reference material is packed away in boxes right now as I rearrange some furniture and do a bit of spring cleaning. I find trying to locate the same information online is proving more difficult than it should be. Also, the symposium later in the chapter I decided to modify, both on account of these men being Macedonians as well as in the midst of an army encampment. Were this story set in Athens, I would have held more tightly to tradition.

**Warnings:** um… drinking. That's it, really.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine, although I got a new reference book in the mail today! Yay!

* * *

Bagoas fretted as he perched on the edge of his camp bed, studying his reflection in his tiny hand mirror. Hephaestion's invitation to dinner had hinted that he could decline the offer if he so chose, but the eunuch felt obligated to attend. He could not imagine turning down an invitation to dine with the Macedonian king who had accepted him into his service so readily despite having little need for a eunuch. This conviction created a dilemma for the youth, however, for he had no idea as to how he should present himself for the meal.

The general had claimed it would be a private affair with just a few of Alexander's friends, but Bagoas was unsure as to what that meant to the Macedonians in terms of presentation. In Darius's court, a private dinner still required a certain level of formal decorum and dress. From what the youth had seen of the Greek army encampment, though, he doubted such formalities would be expected at the coming meal.

Beyond this uncertainty, Bagoas also had to face the fact that he had little in the way of possessions with him. He had been lucky to escape the turmoil caused by Darius's flight with his horse and what he could carry himself. While Alexander had promised him a stipend for his services, the eunuch had had no opportunity to replace anything he had been forced to leave behind.

"Nikias, are you in here, boy?"

Eumenes voice startled Bagoas, and he dropped his mirror on the blanket beside him. The secretary eyed the eunuch from the tent flap for a moment, taking in his distressed appearance, before stepping fully through the entrance.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, boy," he commented. "What's wrong?"

Bagoas gave the man a look of surprise, shocked that the Cardian would notice anything besides the fright he had unintentionally caused.

"It's my job to pay attention to detail, Bagoas. This camp wouldn't run half as smoothly if I didn't."

"My apologies, sir. Nothing's really wrong beyond my inexperience with your culture getting the better of me," the eunuch lowered his eyes as he reached for his dropped mirror, clutching it in his lap for comfort.

"If that's the case, I can probably help you if you tell me what the issue is," Eumenes replied. "And if you have any idea where Nikias has gotten to, that would help me out. That boy is always skimping on his duties to run off with that Thessalian cavalry officer who's caught his eye."

"I believe Nikias was bitten by a stallion that escaped the line. I saw him clutching his bloodied wrist as he ran towards the healers' tent and the horse prancing off when I went to exercise my gelding earlier."

"Serves him right, the lazy lout!" the older man snorted. "And your issue?"

"Lord Hephaestion invited me to dine with him, King Al'skander, and some of their friends this evening, and I am unsure as to how I should prepare myself."

"Ah, I see the problem. You're Persian customs make much of social rankings even in relaxed circumstances, don't they?" Eumenes grinned at the youth. "All you need to do in preparation for tonight is what you would deem necessary for the meals you've taken here with the pages. Alexander never holds himself above the level of his friends at these gatherings. They're all equals there."

"Even though he's king, Al'skander lowers himself to their level?" Bagoas nearly squeaked in shock.

"Alexander considers himself a soldier first and king second. The men you'll meet tonight are the same he went to school with at Mieza. They're his peers, Bagoas, with the same training and experiences. They're friends."

When the eunuch continued to stare at him in disbelief, Eumenes gave a sigh and shook his head, "Just go to dinner, boy. Watch and learn. You'll understand once you've witnessed those young lions together."

The secretary turned to leave after that, muttering about Nikias again and pondering the merits of castrating the page's Thessalian lover as he left the tent. Bagoas cringed at the mock threat, shifting in discomfort as he remembered his own cutting.

00000000

Bagoas halted several yards away from the council tent where Alexander was holding his private dinner. Once more the eunuch found nerves threatening to overwhelm him. He wished that Hephaestion had never invited him to this meal. He wished that he did not feel obligated to attend. He wished that he wasn't indebted to Alexander and his kindness. And while he was indulging in this moment of self-pity, he wished that he was still a whole man, a fellow warrior who could walk into the tent before him with the confidence of one who truly belonged there.

Bagoas uttered a soft sigh and shook his thoughts away. No one ever got anywhere musing about what might have been, and he certainly could not afford to get lost in such daydreams now. Burying his anxiety under a familiar mask of false confidence, the eunuch stepped forward again and headed for the tent flap.

The guards at the entryway surprised Bagoas when they made no move to question his approach, and he slipped into the tent without further delay. Inside he found several men lounging on couches around a set of low tables, all of them around the same age as Hephaestion and Alexander. The king himself was sharing a couch with the blue-eyed general directly across from the tent's door.

"Bagoas! It's good to see you've joined us this evening," Alexander called out upon spotting him. "Come and share a couch with Hephaestion and me."

The king's words prompted the other men to glance in his direction, causing Bagoas to bow his head and hide his face in embarrassment. The youth had drawn more than his fair share of attention in Darius's court with his fair looks and elegance, and he had learned to accept the hounding glances of the Persian nobles with grace. But under the curious gazes of these unrefined Macedonians, the eunuch found it difficult to withstand the same appreciation of his person.

Bagoas passed as quickly as decorum permitted to Alexander's couch and allowed the golden-haired king to draw him down beside him. Their eyes met for a brief second. And it seemed that the Macedonian recognized the anxiety in the eunuch's dark orbs, for in the next moment Alexander was stroking the silken hair of the youth's head and whispering into his ear.

"Relax, Bagoas. No one here will bring you any harm nor coerce you into anything you do not wish," the king's breath caressed his cheek. "You're among friends with these men, I promise you."

The Persian released a quiet sigh and nodded his acceptance of the words. He forced himself to relax, convincing his mind that all was well as long as Alexander kept him at his side. If his new king wished it to be so, then he would have a place here among these warriors.

Bagoas focused his attention outward again as the men resumed the conversation that his arrival had interrupted. He soon learned the names of those gathered, recognizing some of them from the gossip of the pages and other servants. Perdiccas and Ptolemy sat closest to the king's own couch, with Leonnatus, Nearchus, and Philotas occupying space closer to the entrance.

"It's a shame Cleitus declined the invitation to join us tonight," Leonnatus commented as several servants brought in the meal. "For as much as he tries to hold himself up as one of the old guards, he still feels more at home with us."

"He just doesn't want to admit that age is cooling the blood of his old friends and comrades. He still lusts for the heat of battle more than any woman he's encountered," Philotas grinned.

"He had a long journey catching up with us," Hephaestion spoke. "Taking some extra rest now will do him more good than trying to keep up with us in a night of drinking. Knowing Cleitus, he probably left Susa before he was fully recovered from his illness."

"Too true, but as soon as he feels up to it, we should throw him a party to welcome him back," Ptolemy added, sparking words of agreement from the others.

Bagoas continued to listen to the men's talk as he glanced over the food that had been laid out. It was not the kingly banquet he had grown accustom to seeing always on Darius's table, but neither was it the typical military rations given to the soldiers and other personnel of the encampment. The eunuch noted a few unfamiliar dishes among the spread and could only conclude that these must be some of Alexander's favorite foods from his homeland. As the meal began, Bagoas looked to the others to determine proper etiquette for dining in this setting, the social habits of Greeks and Macedonians still eluding him.

When the group finished consuming the main meal and the dishes and scraps had been taken away, a handsomely-decorated set of drinking wear was brought into the tent with wine and water and mixing bowls.

"We'll be starting our symposium now," Alexander whispered to Bagoas. "You are more than welcome to stay and join in it with us, but we will be honoring our gods in this. If that offends you, we will not fault you for leaving us at this time."

"I would stay on, King Al'skander, as long as you do not think my presence would offend your gods," the eunuch replied softly. "I wish to learn more about you and your ways and so wish to observe."

"Then stay and learn, my young friend," the golden warrior smiled and ruffled the Persian's hair with a gentle hand.

Bagoas watched as the seven men offered libations, sang a hymn, and prepared to throw dice to determine who would be the symposiarch for the evening. The position ended up falling to Hephaestion who then directed the servants in preparing the wine and determined the games and rules for the evening. Although deciding to exempt the eunuch from having to participate in any games involving the recitation of poetry, all of the men encouraged Bagoas to join in the drinking with them. The youth agreed, being no stranger to alcohol himself.

As the evening passed into night and the amount of wine consumed increased, the young Persian began to grow drowsy even under the growing rowdiness of the guests. The poetry games had been exchanged for other amusements that required less mental focus and seemed to test the participants' eyesight and coordination, prompting great bursts of laughter as inebriation won out over physical capabilities. Despite his surroundings, Bagoas couldn't stop his eyelids from drooping more and more as the minutes passed.

"It's okay, Bagoas. Lie back and rest if you wish to do so," Alexander's voice ghosted over the eunuch's ear. Although a part of his brain screamed at the impropriety of the act, the Persian did as his king suggested, pillowing his head on the commander's muscular forearm. Bagoas felt Alexander drape his other arm over his waist, and with a contented sigh, the eunuch allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

**End A/N:** Well, that's it for now… I think the next chapter will be the morning after, but don't hold me to that too tightly. I hope you liked how this chapter focused more on Bagoas's point of view, but I plan to continue mixing things up between our three boys.

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, even if they're just posted to say hello!

Thanks for reading! – Stony Knight


	4. Chp 04 A Cold Dawn

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** A Cold Dawn

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous three, but breaking the last scene any later would have made the chapter too long and not end as cleanly. Hope you enjoy it though!

**Warnings:** Nothing new to add here.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of these guys in any form.

* * *

"I think you miscalculated, Hephaestion," Alexander hummed, watching Bagoas sleep beside him.

"I didn't want to insult him," the blue-eyed general replied. "Besides, the others would have protested had I recommended a lesser amount of wine. We don't get to drink with each other like this all that often anymore. There are too many duties and other guests to deal with much of the time."

The king glanced around the rest of the tent, the other couches now empty, their occupants having retired for the night. Servants cleaned up the remaining drinking vessels and carried away the amphorae and mixing bowls. Alexander sighed and sat up.

"We should go to bed ourselves," the king rubbed at his eyes. "Help me move Bagoas. I don't want to wake him, if possible."

"If that's your goal, then you're in no shape for it," Hephaestion smiled. He slipped off of the couch from behind his blonde lover, gaining his feet with grace and stretching the drowsiness from his muscles. Alexander watched the general with silent envy. The blue-eyed warrior had always been better at holding his wine than the king, though he was no less intoxicated.

"Shall I take him to your bed or his own?" Hephaestion asked. "Or perhaps I'll put him in mine. Someone should stay with him in case tonight's drinking proves too much for him, and you tend to sleep more soundly when drunk."

"I'm not that far gone," Alexander grumbled in reply. The general gave a soft snort of amusement.

"Fine, have it your way. To your bed he goes."

Before the blonde could say another word, Hephaestion gently scooped the sleeping eunuch into his arms and slipped out of the tent. Alexander dragged himself off the couch and stumbled after his lover, wanting to protest but unable to find a reason to object in his wine-muddled brain. The walk to his personal tent took mere moments from the council tent, but by the time the king slipped inside, Hephaestion was already tucking Bagoas beneath the covers of his bed.

"You're not in your right mind," Alexander mumbled when the blue-eyed general turned to him.

"Probably not," Hephaestion agreed, "but between the three of us, tonight was about Bagoas. Take care of him, now and tomorrow. I'll ask the guards to check in on you periodically until you're both sober again."

The taller man kissed his king goodnight before slipping out of the tent, leaving Alexander staring after him for a sluggish moment.

"What is he thinking, leaving me with a beautiful boy like this?"

The blonde ponder this question as he undressed and slipped into bed behind Bagoas. The eunuch shifted at Alexander's presence and murmured a phrase or two of Persian in his sleep. He then quieted again when then the king draped an arm about his waist and pulled him close.

"Sleep well, Bagoas, and may we both have clear minds and memories come morning. Otherwise I may forget to punish Hephaestion for leaving us like this."

00000000

Hephaestion groaned and flung an arm across his face, hiding his eyes behind his elbow. He had not quite made it to bed last night, having become distracted upon entering his tent by the poor state in which his squires had left his armor. His mind still fogged by wine, the general had sat down on the floor of his front chamber to put his gear to rights and had fallen asleep on the Persian rug there. Now the morning sun was cutting through a gap in the tent flap and assaulting his brain through his eyelids, reminding the general that none of them drank as much as they had at home anymore, leaving him the worse for wear upon waking.

Hephaestion forced his protesting body to roll over, putting his back to the cruel stripe of sun. Once his eyes were safe from the painful light, he took stock of his mental faculties and physical condition. The general found his hangover less severe than he had originally thought, but his muscles ached from a cold night spent with only a rug between his war-battered body and the stony ground. With another groan, Hephaestion forced himself into a sitting position.

"Fathers should warn their sons against growing up instead of encouraging them to manhood," the blue-eyed warrior grumbled, propping his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. "Only those fully bridled with the age of adulthood can know what it is to truly envy Apollo who forever sits on the boundary between youth and full manhood. What I'd give to be young again right now."

Hephaestion called for his servants, ordering a light breakfast to be brought and hot water prepared for a bath. While he waited for these things, the general climbed to his feet and entered his sleeping chamber, heading directly for his travel chest to fetch clean clothing and some herbs to sooth his head and stomach from the effects of the previous night's drinking.

It was already late in the morning, and so it didn't take the servants long to fulfill their master's requests, much of the rest of the army having already prepared food and hot water for the day's use. The breakfast they brought back was cold, but Hephaestion didn't care, swallowing it down with his medicinal herbs without tasting any of it. The bath water arrived just as he finished the meal, and the general asked one of the slaves to remain behind to assist him.

Stripping naked, Hephaestion washed away the sweat and grime of the previous day before beckoning the slave to his side. The general handed the older man a washrag that he had soaked in the hot water and rung of excess moisture.

"Drape this across my back and apply pressure to the muscles beneath with your palms. When the heat leaves it, I'll hand you another one and return that cloth to the water to soak again."

The slave did as his blue-eyed master instructed, and while he was no masseur, his hands were still firm and confident. Hephaestion felt the chill and stiffness from his night on the ground melt away under the man's ministrations, prompting him to utter a sigh of contentment.

As the slave worked, Hephaestion's mind drifted. He remembered putting Bagoas to bed with Alexander and now pondered over whether such an action had been a good idea. His blonde lover turned into a restless sleeper at times, depending on his dreams. The general had woken up on several occasions with bruises on his shins and calves thanks to Alexander's nightmares causing him to kick in his sleep.

Hephaestion had also found himself waking up to the king slowly grinding against his thigh or hip when the blonde's dreams turned more amorous. The blue-eyed warrior hoped Bagoas wouldn't open his eyes to find himself in a similar situation. The poor boy may never trust Alexander again after that. Or worse… he might decide to take advantage of such a circumstance.

"By the gods, what have I done?" Hephaestion murmured into his hands as he hung his head in despair.

The slave shifted, lightening the pressure on the general's back for a moment before reapplying it when Hephaestion made no further comments. A few minutes later, his blue-eyed master handed him a fresh cloth to replace the cooling one, and he worked on the next band of sore muscles along the warrior's back.

After half an hour, the water had begun to cool passed the point of usefulness, and so Hephaestion dismissed the slave and dried off. He dressed slowly, planning on visiting Alexander's tent as soon as he finished but dreading what he might find there. When he was ready to leave his tent, the general delayed the visit by a few more moments by calling his servants back to clean up his dishes and the bathwater. When they completed this task and Hephaestion could find nothing else to distract him, he left his tent and walked the short distance to Alexander's. He greeted the guards with less than his usual enthusiasm at visiting his lover and pushed his way through the entry flap.

* * *

**End A/N:** So… what will Hephaestion find? Sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!

Reviews, comments, and whatever else are always appreciated. I hope to hear from you!

\- Stony Knight


	5. Chp 05 Entangled

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Entangled

**A/N:** Chapter 05! I hope this makes up for where I left all of you last time. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these guys in some regard, but sadly, I don't.

* * *

Alexander breathed a quiet sigh and continued stroking the silken hair behind Bagoas's temple with his thumb, waiting for the youth to awaken. The eunuch had thoroughly glued himself to the king's side in the night and burrowed his face into the older man's shoulder. Their legs were entwined to the point that the blonde could not determine what flesh belonged to whom, leaving Alexander feeling sticky with sweat. Bagoas, however, shivered any time a draft leaked into the tent with the early autumn winds, leaving the king worried that the youth may have caught a sickness in the night.

It was like this that Hephaestion found the pair, and the clear worry in Alexander's mismatched eyes caused him to swallow down any anger he may have felt upon seeing his lover in such an incriminating position. Ever alert, the king saw this pause in the other man and knew his general expected an explanation of the scene. Hephaestion would hold his tongue and his judgment until he had heard what the blonde had to say in his defense, and Alexander was determined to leave his closest friend with no doubts as to the loyalties of his heart.

"He shivers," Hephaestion noticed. "Is something wrong with him?"

The king didn't need to look to know that Bagoas had started shivering again. He could feel it easily against his own body and hunched himself a bit tighter against the youth, hoping to warm and comfort him.

"I'm worried he caught ill in the night, but he hasn't woken yet," Alexander replied softly. "He doesn't feel feverish to me, but that means little at the moment."

Hephaestion stepped deeper into the king's sleeping chamber, picking up a small stool and setting it by the bed as he moved. Sitting down, the general reached out to place his knuckles against Bagoas's neck, checking for fever himself.

"You're right. He has no fever," the blue-eyed warrior acknowledged before lowering his hand to stroke the blanket covering the pair. "Alexander, is this all you have covering you now? I thought I left you with more blankets than this last night."

"You know I never sleep with more than I need…"

"Yes, yes, your Spartan training forbids it. But 'xander, poor Bagoas is not used to such living! It's no wonder he's shivering now in his sleep. He has neither your training to adversity nor the extra muscle of a soldier to keep him warm. You should have left _him_ an extra blanket at least! And the wine probably thinned his blood, making the situation worse."

Hephaestion struggled to keep his voice to a whisper, not wanting to wake the eunuch, but his lover's thoughtlessness astounded him. Alexander, in any case, looked thoroughly shamefaced now that his mistakes had been pointed out to him. The blonde clutched Bagoas tighter once again, careful not to smother the poor youth in his attempt to dispel the chill.

"Come and help me warm him, then," the king sighed. "Or fetch him an extra blanket."

"I'll assist you with him for his sake right now, but don't think I'm going to let you off easy on this. You're supposed to be taking care of him."

Hephaestion stood and went to the king's travel chest, pulling a wolf-skin cloak out of its depths as well as the requested blanket. He tucked both items around Bagoas's form before lying down beside him and Alexander, his larger body ridged like a wooden plank on the narrow camp bed. The piece of furniture could hold two easily enough, but adding a third occupant pushed its limits, leaving the blue-eyed warrior in danger of falling to the ground if he didn't pay attention.

"I would have taken him to bed myself had I known this would happen, but I doubt he would have fared much better with me," the blue-eyed general grumbled and then related the story of his night on the floor in quiet whispers as he joined in the wait for Bagoas to awaken.

"I hope he hasn't caught a bad chill," Alexander said when Hephaestion finished speaking and they had grown silent for awhile. "One morning when we were discussing music in passing, he mentioned that he sings at times as well as dances. I had hoped to hear him sometime soon, but sickness has been known to ruin beautiful voices sometimes."

The blonde began stroking Bagoas's hair with his thumb again.

"There's no use fretting over something like that until he wakes up and we determine whether he's ill or not," Hephaestion returned, sighing. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to doze a bit. Bagoas wasn't the only one who spent the night cold."

The general leaned his weight against Bagoas's back, careful not to crush the youth, and closed his eyes. Alexander watched as his lover fell into a light slumber and wondered how he would make this up to the man. He could barely understand why Hephaestion was mad at him. He had not meant to endanger Bagoas, but the wine and fatigue had clouded his thoughts the previous night, leaving him unable to consider things beyond his usual nightly routine. It had been his lover's decision to leave the eunuch with him. Surely this meant Hephaestion owned some part in this situation and had little right to place all blame on Alexander.

"You think too loud," the general mumbled, never opening his eyes. "What's with this 'can't blame me completely' and 'why's he so mad?' talk? Did I say I was mad at you, Alexander?"

The king blinked, not having realized he had been murmuring his thoughts aloud.

"Annoyance and frustration are both a long way from anger, love, so quit your fretting. I'll not let your thoughtlessness go unpunished, but that's more for Bagoas's sake than because of any ill content on my part. We agreed to prove that he's a part of our family, did we not?"

"And what will my punishment be?" Alexander asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It'll be something appropriate, but what's appropriate can only be determined once we know how much damage Bagoas has taken from your thoughtlessness."

Hephaestion slit his eyes open to look at his lover for a long, hard moment before slipping them shut again and nuzzling against the pillows. The eunuch between the pair had stopped shivering by now and had finally fallen into a restful sleep. It wouldn't be long until he awoke, and the full effects of Alexander's thoughtlessness would be known. The blonde uttered a silent sigh and allowed his own eyes to close as the quiet wait began again.

00000000

"Alexander, have you seen Hephaestion this morning? One of his squires…"

A thud and a crash cut off Perdiccas's words.

"Oh. Well, I guess that answers one of my questions," the fair general continued as he watched Hephaestion shift and groan from his new position on the floor.

"And just what do you want?" the blue-eyed warrior groused, checking the back of his head for blood with calloused fingers. He had struck it against Alexander's nightstand when he fell from the bed.

"One of your squires took off with a horse last night. His friends seem to think he has no intention of returning," the other general reported, his eyes asking forgiveness for being the bearer of bad news.

"And why not?"

"There was something about a cavalry officer and the boy getting scorned, the typical childish heartbreak story, I think," Perdiccas replied, rolling his eyes.

"Graaargh!" Hephaestion snarled and kicked the stool that still sat next to Alexander's bed, causing it to tumble across the room with a clatter. "Of all the stupid, pathetic, idiotic…"

"Hephaestion," Alexander cut off the string of curses he knew would follow. "I'll deal with it. Thank you for notifying us, Perdiccas. You can return to whatever duties or leisure you have scheduled for this morning."

The fair general nodded and turned away from the occupants of the king's bedchamber, leaving the tent quietly. Hephaestion sat up and glanced at the pair still lying in the bed. Alexander watched his lover with a mixture of sympathy and amusement, while Bagoas looked on with worry.

"Are you alright, Lord Hephaestion?" the eunuch inquired.

"I'm fine, Bagoas. Thank you for asking," the blue-eyed warrior sighed. "The real question here is how are you feeling? Alexander unintentionally allowed you to take a chill in the night."

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong that a cup of hot tea won't fix," the youth murmured, smiling shyly. Hephaestion returned the smile and lifted himself up from the ground to perch on the edge of the bed. He reached out to stroke the eunuch's sleep-mussed hair and shot Alexander an amused grin when he caught the king sighing in relief.

"Why don't you two get comfortable again while I find some servants to fetch you breakfast?" Hephaestion suggested. "While you eat, I'm going to see if I can get to the bottom of this missing squire business, and then we can meet up again in an hour or so."

"I told you I'd take care of it, Hephaestion," Alexander protested gently.

"And I'll let you deal out any punishments you feel are appropriate for his abandoning his post," the general replied. "But first, I need to find out which one of my squires is missing and what the others know about it, at the very least."

With that said, Hephaestion got up and left. Alexander and Bagoas glanced at each other before the blonde wrapped his arms about the youth again and pulled him down to lie beside the king.

"Sometimes his stubbornness is only outweighed by his thoughtfulness, Bagoas. Try not to forget that as I have a habit of doing."

* * *

**End A/N:** Well, there you go. Lots of cuddle time, although Bagoas was asleep for the vast majority of it. At least he's not sick, something Alexander is rather grateful for, I'd imagine. But what has happened to Hephaestion's squire? And how will he choose to punish his blonde lover for putting Bagoas in danger?

Please review or comment! I love hearing from my readers! Thanks for checking out my story.

\- Stony Knight


	6. Chp 06 Uncovering a Mess

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Uncovering a Mess

**A/N:** A longer chapter this time. There was quite a bit I wanted to include in this one. I hope you enjoy it and where this story is going.

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… yet.

* * *

After finding and sending a pair of servants off to fetch breakfast for Alexander and Bagoas, Hephaestion headed for the part of camp where the squires of the high-ranking Companions were housed. The night chill had begun to fade under the climbing sun, but full autumn would come faster to the army this year as close to the mountains as they were. Ecbatana sat behind them and the Caspian Gates before. Hephaestion wondered idly whether Alexander would manage to capture Darius before winter set in or if the Persian king would slip through their grasp again, leaving the fleeing royal free until spring.

Pushing these thoughts aside, the blue-eyed general returned his focus to his more immediate problems. He would need to put a search party together to retrieve his runaway squire, and he also wished to know the identity of this cavalry officer who had affected the youth enough to make him risk charges of defection. Hephaestion had thought all of his squires levelheaded enough not to run from problems like this, but beyond the quiet anger he felt over this turn of poor judgment, the general found that he hurt at the idea that one of his boys had not come to him with his troubles.

Nearing the tent of his own squires, Hephaestion was still pondering this seeming rejection of his counsel when he spotted Perdiccas again, finding him in the company of Leonnatus. The other two generals waved the blue-eyed warrior to them, grinning and sharing secret glances. Hephaestion had a feeling that whatever the pair wanted with him, it would not amuse him, but it would be rude to ignore his and Alexander's drinking friends.

"Good morning, Hephaestion," Leonnatus smiled.

"Leonnatus, Perdiccas," Hephaestion nodded. "Good to know some of us can still get up at a decent hour after a night of drinking."

"Seems drinking wasn't the only thing some of us did last night," Leonnatus responded. "Perdiccas was just saying that you and Alexander had a third in your bed last night. Is it true?"

"I spent last night in my own tent, thank you, and only visited the king's bedchamber this morning to see how he and Bagoas had fared in the night," the blue-eyed general shot a glare at Perdiccas. "I'll kindly remind both of you to watch your tongues and not spread gossip."

"So Alexander did take Bagoas to bed. Don't look so grumpy about it, Hephaestion. I doubt he'll keep the eunuch long when he has you around," Leonnatus chuckled. "When Bagoas is no longer keeping Alexander company, what do you think he'll charge? I wouldn't mind buying his company for a night, exotic little thing that he is, but after serving royalty, his price might be a bit out of my range."

"What do you take him for, Leonnatus? A _hetaerae_!?" Hephaestion snapped. "Bagoas is not for sale, and he doesn't have a price. He is now a free member of Alexander's household, and it would do you well to remember that."

Leonnatus could not keep the disappointment from showing in his eyes, earning him another glare from the annoyed warrior. Perdiccas also shot the shorter man a reprimanding look but said nothing.

"If you find anyone else looking to buy Bagoas's services, I hope you will inform them of the truth. Bagoas is a paid free man of this army, just like any other non-military staff member. He is neither a slave nor a prostitute," Hephaestion growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a missing squire to deal with."

Perdiccas and Leonnatus watched as their comrade stalked off, grumbling under his breath about Eros and Dionysus conspiring to use his temper for their amusement and raising chaos in the camp. The pair exchanged an amused smirk behind Hephaestion's back before trotting off together to attend to their own daily duties.

Hephaestion had come to the end of his quiet rant by the time he entered his squires' tent. They shared quarters with Alexander's young men as well, and upon entering, the general found that three of the four occupants present belonged to his lover. Where his other squires were, Hephaestion had no idea nor the patience to find out at the moment.

"You three, get out. I wish to speak to Heliodoros alone," the general commanded. Alexander's squires glanced at each other before abandoning the greaves they had been polishing and leaving the tent in silence.

Hephaestion turned to the remaining squire who sat calmly on his bed near the middle of the tent. Although a plain boy, Heliodoros possessed a warm and open personality that tended to endear him to his peers and elders alike. Hephaestion had grown rather fond of the young man during his service, and as he faced Heliodoros's concerned hazel eyes, he felt half his annoyance and all his anger melt away.

The blue-eyed general moved to sit on the bed facing the young man's and paused a moment longer to reorganized his disrupted thoughts before starting this conversation.

"It's alright, sir. I understand why you're here," Heliodoros spoke first. "Philon ran off last night after catching that Thessalian officer with one of the pages. You know the one. He's always going after the younger ones and stirring trouble amongst the youth. We tried to warn Philon away from him, but he was smitten at first sight, it seems. I'm sorry we couldn't stop him from leaving camp."

"I'm sure you tried your best, knowing what is at stake for Philon taking such actions."

Hephaestion uttered a sigh and raised a hand to rub his brow. He could feel a headache starting. Philon was the youngest of his squires, both in years and in length of service to him. The seventeen-year-old had only joined the army around four months ago, and being the second son of one of his most loyal soldiers, Hephaestion had readily agreed to take him on as a squire. He was a handsome youth and shy, but having been sheltered by his grandfather during the past several years while his father served in the cavalry, Philon was painfully naïve in many areas.

"Did these problems between Philon and that Thessalian only arise recently or have they been an ongoing problem?" Hephaestion asked.

"They started awhile ago," Heliodoros replied. The general noted the reluctant note in his squire's voice.

"Why didn't he come to me about them? Or one of you?"

"Philon begged us not to say anything to you, sir. We warned him about that Thessalian and how he's a heartbreaker, but Philon was convinced he had something with the officer that the previous boys hadn't. He ended up sleeping with him one night, and that's when the trouble started. Philon seemed overly-embarrassed by the situation he found himself in when the relationship began crumbling the next day. Things kept going downhill from there."

"And what happened yesterday that caused Philon to decide it's better to run away and face desertion charges rather than stay here and deal with the Thessalian?"

"He caught the officer leaving the healers' tent with that page, Nikias, and confronted them. The Thessalian chewed him out, calling him a _gynnis_ and questioning whether he was actually a girl on account of his being so 'clingy' at his age. The officer and Nikias then trotted off, singing lewd songs they made up about Philon as they went. By the time dinner was over, there were half a dozen new jokes floating about camp at Philon's expense."

Hephaestion raised his hand to halt Heliodoros when the young man asked if the general wished him to continue. The blue-eyed warrior shook his head, murmuring quietly to himself before covering his face with his hands. At length, he looked up again and met his squire's eyes.

"At least if what you say is true, I'll be able to talk Alexander into being lenient with him when we find him. Tell me, has his father been notified?"

"The others went to find him shortly after sending General Perdiccas to you," Heliodoros replied.

Hephaestion nodded and thanked the youth. Then he stood and left the tent, deciding to return to his lover with this new information and assigning someone else to the task of gathering a search party. Ptolemy seemed like a good choice. Or Nearchus. Neither would be overly harsh with the youth once they found him, leaving the meting out of Philon's punishment to the appropriate council.

00000000

Bagoas sipped his tea in thoughtful silence as he sat in bed beside his king. The remnants of their breakfast occupied the nightstand next to them, waiting for a servant to return and collect them. Beyond the tent, the army camp was filled with the sounds of people going about their duties, and as Bagoas listened, he wondered if he had misjudged his own responsibilities to this golden man lying next to him.

After Hephaestion had left, the eunuch had attempted to initiate his familiar calling several times, but Alexander had halted his progress with each attempt. At first the king had applied subtlety to subtlety, but when Bagoas became more deliberate in the placement of his hands and the movements of his body, thinking the Macedonian was misreading him, Alexander had caught him up in a gentle but binding embrace. "Relax, Bagoas," he had whispered, and the eunuch then knew there had been no misunderstanding on his king's part. So he had settled in Alexander's arms and allowed the golden man to wrap the wolf-skin cloak about his shoulders again. Breakfast had arrived shortly after.

"What's wrong, Bagoas? You seem pensive," Alexander asked. The eunuch turned to glance at his king, wondering how to answer. He couldn't admit to being confused about his duties, could he? Surely that would annoy the Macedonian.

Alexander's eyes turned thoughtful, "You're not hurt about earlier, are you? Don't take it as a rejection, Bagoas. Here, finish your tea and lie down again, and we'll talk."

The eunuch's eyebrows jumped with surprise. He quickly gulped down his remaining tea without any of his usual grace or decorum, rushing to obey. After setting the empty cup on the nightstand, Bagoas cuddled down against Alexander's side and glanced up at the king's mismatched eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Always eager, aren't you, Bagoas?" Alexander smiled, brushing his fingers through the Persian's hair. "Now tell me, please, what troubles you. You do know that you can bring any of your problems to me and Hephaestion, right?"

The eunuch paused, surprised once again by these new words, but he pushed away this new distraction to answer his king, not wanting to leave him waiting.

"I'm not hurt, Great King Al'skander. It is not my place to be hurt. But I am confused as to my duties, it seems," Bagoas admitted nervously. The Macedonian's eyes turned sad for a moment, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the youth's hair.

"Your duties are as I've told you, Bagoas. You need not to serve in a sexual manner anymore. In fact, you're free to choose your own lovers now, but you'll have to court them, just like any other respectable free man."

Bagoas was sure Alexander would have continued had Hephaestion not returned at that moment, leaving the eunuch wondering if any of the generals ever asked permission to enter the king's tent. This was the second time someone had simply barged in without warning this morning. At least the servants seemed to know how to show proper respect to royalty.

"Alexander, we have problems," the blue-eyed general declared, taking a seat on the end of the bed and covering his face with his hands.

"Would those be personal problems or major problems?" the king asked. Hephaestion sighed and dropped his hands from his face. He propped an elbow on his knee and rested his head in his upraised hand, looking at his king.

"Personal it seems, but they might as well be major for the amount of trouble they could potentially stir up."

Alexander raised an eyebrow, asking silently for his lover to continue. Bagoas stayed quiet at his side, wondering if he should stay or go. Both men seemed to have forgotten his presence already.

"Philon apparently got entangled with that Thessalian cavalry officer who's always stirring trouble. I believe his name is Lykos or Lykourgos or something similar," Hephaestion then related everything Heliodoros had told him about the situation and yesterday's incident. "I sent a page to Ptolemy asking him to assemble a search party. I'm too agitated to do it properly right now. I'd kill that Thessalian if I thought I could get away with it."

"I don't blame you. He's debauched a quarter of the pages in this camp. And to lay such abuses and accusations upon Philon as you've mentioned? He's the worst type of man in existence."

"Will we be able to be lenient with Philon when he's returned?"

"He'll still have to be punished publicly, but I think once the other Companions know the story, they'll agree to go easy on him. He's not legally an _ephebe_ yet, so he doesn't have to be held to the same standards as a young man who's come of age."

"Good. I wish we didn't have to punish him at all, but desertion is desertion," Hephaestion nodded, then focused his attention on the forgotten eunuch. "And you, Bagoas, keep your eyes and ears open while you're about the camp. I ran into Leonnatus this morning, and he enquired me as to your price, acting as if you're some high ranking prostitute. I quickly dissolved him of that misconception, but there will be others who share similar, incorrect notions. You're a paid member of our staff, and a free man equal to any other non-soldier in this camp. You're not to take payment for sexual services. If you need money beyond your stipend for something, then come to Alexander or myself, and we'll take care of it. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Hephaestion," Bagoas nodded meekly, surprised at the vehemence in the general's voice.

* * *

**End A/N:** And so ends chapter 06. Poor Hephaestion is having a rough morning, isn't he? I bet he wishes he never left his own tent after waking up on his rug. Poor Bagoas has a lot on his mind as well. And when is Alexander ever going to get out of bed? Everyone else seems to be up and working (or attempting to work) except for him!

Please leave a comment or review! I have plenty of plans for this plot, but reader input is always appreciated. You never know what new spark of madness your feedback might inspire.

Thank for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	7. Chp 07 Punishments

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Punishments

**A/N:** Sorry, no Bagoas this chapter, but he should be back for the next one.

**Warnings:** corporal punishment…

**Disclaimer:** Philon, his father, and the other squires belong to me. Lykourgos and Nikias too, but I only keep them around because they're necessary.

* * *

When Ptolemy and his band had found him a few days ago, Philon knew he would be punished for desertion. At the time, he had promised himself that he would take it like a man so as to not bring his father any more dishonor with his actions. However, when he had found out that Hephaestion refused to be the one to deal out his punishment, Philon's resolve crumbled, and now as he was led to a wooden post and bound to it, naked, in preparation for his beating, the squire could not even raise his eyes to look at the blue-eyed man.

...

Hephaestion stood across from the post at the front of the ring of men who had come to watch the meting out of his youngest squire's sentence. His other three squires surrounded him, Heliodoros placing a steadying hand on his bicep as they watched Philon being brought forward. Around them a mixture of murmured conversations and unkind laughter rang out across the makeshift parade ground.

From the corner of his eye, Hephaestion saw Lykourgos and Nikias push their way to the front of the circle. They stood too far off to hear their lively conversation, but from their mocking expressions and bouts of laughter, Hephaestion felt sure they found Philon's predicament highly amusing.

"Easy, sir," Heliodoros whispered, feeling the general tense beside him. "Philon's distress may have started with them, but if you get in trouble for attacking that Thessalian officer on his account, he'll never forgive himself for causing you to dishonor yourself."

"For Philon it would hardly be a dishonor," Hephaestion responded. "No one hurts any of my squires and gets away with it."

Heliodoros tugged on the general's arm, quietly demanding that the blue-eyed man look at him, "We know that, Hephaestion, which is one reason why we're so loyal to you. But you're cleverer than this. Strike Lykourgos where it'll truly hurt him and not bring any difficulties to you. If you need us, you know Alkaios, Demetrios, and I will help if you let us. Philon belongs to us as much as he does you."

"Thank you for accepting him so completely. Not all squires would have in your position," the blue-eyed general nodded, placing his hand over the one still holding fast to his bicep. The pair's conversation was brought to an end when Alexander came forward to read aloud the charge and verdict and to oversee the punishment. Both men fell silent with the rest of the crowd.

"Philon, son of Theron, you are hereby charged with desertion of your post as squire to General Hephaestion. Instead of death, you have been sentenced to thirty lashes with the cane on account of your age and minimal military training, having been in Hephaestion's service for only four months."

A small percentage of the crowd booed and hissed at this verdict, feeling it too lenient for the crime. Hephaestion gritted his teeth to keep his temper in check and squeezed Heliodoros's hand a bit tighter.

"Thirty lashes was the best we could hope for him," the squire whispered.

"It's still too much," Hephaestion shook his head. "The man chosen to mete out the punishment, I have seen him break battle-harden warriors with fewer strokes. Philon will be lucky to walk without hobbling after this, if he walks at all."

"Surely Alexander won't allow him to strike with such force."

"As you pointed out, thirty lashes was the best we could hope for," the general replied just as the first lash of the cane was delivered.

...

In response to the cane's vicious touch, Philon bucked violently but managed to hold back a cry. The pain of the first blow had only started to blossom into full fire when the second crashed down upon the squire's bare back, followed by the third. The initial strikes knocked the wind from Philon's lungs and drove him against the post. By the fourth and fifth lashes, the youth couldn't cry out even if he wanted.

The sixth, seventh, and eighth blows blended the individual stripes of fire into one blazing furnace across the squire's back. Needing to breathe, Philon clung to the ropes binding him to the post and tried to brace himself against the force of the cane. He barely managed to draw half a lungful of air before the ninth lash drove him into the post again, causing him to cry out this time.

...

Hephaestion jerked when he heard his youngest squire yelp for the first time. He had been counting the lashes along with Alexander and the soldier delivering the punishment.

"It's too soon," he murmured, turning fearful blue eyes to Heliodoros's hazel. The squire could only shake his head and raise his other hand to Hephaestion's arm. On the general's opposite side, Alkaios pressed up against the older man, helping Heliodoros to calm their chosen knight.

When Hephaestion turned back to Philon's punishment, Alexander was counting the fifteenth lash. The youth's legs buckled beneath him, but he managed to catch himself on the post and pulled himself up again.

"Halfway there, Philon. Just hang on a little longer, please," Hephaestion whispered.

...

Philon managed to keep on his feet for three more lashes, but his legs gave out completely by number nineteen. The squire tightened his grip on the ropes, trying with all of his remaining strength to draw himself up once more. However, the continuing blows knocked him down. He could no longer restrain his cries, soft as they were with his lack of breath, and he thought he was weeping as well. With lash twenty-three, Philon could no longer feel anything but the agonizing pain in his back.

...

Hephaestion saw his squire's grip on the ropes release on the twenty-fifth blow, and at the twenty-eighth, he knew Philon had fallen unconscious. Despite Heliodoros and Alkaios leaning against either side of him, the two young men could not stop the blue-eyed general from darting forward. The twenty-ninth blow fell on Philon's soft, unprotected side as the youth lolled to the left of the post, but the thirtieth and final lash came down on Hephaestion's cloak-wrapped arm and shoulder as he shielded his squire from the last strike.

"Hephaestion, what are you doing?!" Alexander demanded as angry shouts began emanating from the crowd. The blue-eyed general didn't make an immediate response, instead focusing his attention on Philon's injured side. He prodded the youth's ribs and kidney with cautious fingers, checking the damage caused by the twenty-ninth blow. Finally he glanced at his king.

"His sentence was thirty lashes, not death. That final strike he took could have killed him had it crushed his kidney or splintered his small rib, and you know it," Hephaestion turned to glare at the soldier holding the cane. "I've taken his last lash for him. His punishment's over."

Heliodoros, Alkaios, and Demetrios came up beside their general, lending him their supportive presences and awaiting any orders he had for them. Alexander's eyes observed the four men before him and saw the hardness in their eyes. Hephaestion would not forgive him if he countermanded his declaration now. Much of the crowd had quieted at the general's words, waiting for the king's verdict.

"So be it," Alexander nodded grimly. "On account of the reckless severity of the twenty-ninth lash, I declare this punishment fulfilled. I release this squire into your care, General Hephaestion. See that he doesn't repeat his offense."

Hephaestion nodded and watched the king retreat with the other soldier. He then turned to his squires.

"Alkaios, Demetrios, have Philon's bed and personal effects moved to my tent. I'll care for him there while he recovers. Heliodoros, help me cut him down."

Hephaestion removed his cloak and draped it about Philon's naked, unconscious form while Heliodoros pulled his dagger and began sawing at the ropes restraining the youth's wrists. Alkaios and Demetrios reached out to caress their younger friend's arms before trotting off to collect and move his belongings. As the pair left, Philon's father approached.

"How bad is he, General?" Theron asked softly.

"His ribs are intact, but that's about all I can tell you at this point," Hephaestion replied. "I'll let my guards know to let you into my tent whenever you wish to visit with him while he heals. He's going to need support from the people he knows care about him in order to recover from this."

"You don't blame him for running off, then?"

"It's Lykourgos's fault. More of his games and fooling around with hearts too young to know better."

The ropes broke free, and Philon fell against Hephaestion's waiting chest. He caught the squire and picked him up as gently as he could.

"I wish I could stay with you until he wakes, but I have to stand watch soon. Let him know I'd be there otherwise," Theron said, earning a nod from Hephaestion. The man reached out and stroked his son's brunette hair before leaning forward to kiss Philon's forehead.

"Take care of my son, General," Theron added softly and walked off.

Hephaestion stared after him for a few moments before turning in the opposite direction. Together with Heliodoros, the blue-eyed warrior headed for his tent, careful not jostle Philon's battered body as they walked. They arrived just as Alkaios and Demetrios did, the two other squires carrying their friend's bed and belongings themselves rather than having the slaves do it. Hephaestion arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"It seemed like the least we could do for him right now," Demetrios commented.

The general and Heliodoros waited for the pair to carry the camp bed into the tent before following. Alkaios and Demetrios set the furniture near the flap to Hephaestion's sleeping chamber and put it to proper order quickly, allowing the older man to lie Philon down as soon as possible. The youth was still unconscious.

"If one of you would run to the healers' tent, we need honey and medicinal herbs for his back," Hephaestion said as he positioned his youngest squire on his stomach. "Also, we'll need warm water, clean rags, and bandages."

As the three young men disappeared to fetch the requested items, Alexander slipped into the tent. Hephaestion ignored him at first in favor of tending to Philon. The general wanted to remove his cloak from the youth before it stuck to any of the open, bleeding welts on his back. After unwrapping the fuzzy, woolen garment from the squire's body, the blue-eyed man replaced it with a linen sheet, draping the tightly-woven cloth gently over Philon to keep him warm. Finally the general turned to face his lover.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Alexander asked softly.

"I don't know. He's never taken this kind of damage before," Hephaestion replied. "His father told me when I first took Philon on that his grandfather had sheltered him in more ways than one. I doubt he's even been beaten since before we started the Persian campaign."

"I'm sorry he had to go through this, moreso if what his father said is true. It's a harsh way to be broken into army life."

"Theron knew Philon would never make a true warrior, but he has a good head for numbers and a sharp eye for detail. Administration and engineering are better suited to him, and that's why Theron approached me and not one of the other generals. If he weren't so shy, Philon'd also make a good diplomat once he gains more knowledge and experience dealing with people. Theron raised him on Aristotle's and Plato's writings and some of Phaedo's too."

"I hope he heals well. The further east we move, the more we're in need of sharp minds. It'll be such a waste if this punishment gets the better of him."

"Speaking of punishments," Hephaestion glanced at his lover, "I've decided on yours for what you did to Bagoas."

Alexander arched an eyebrow.

"Until Philon's visible wounds are healed, you won't get so much as a cuddle from me."

Alexander's other eyebrow joined its brother, "Oh, you're cruel."

"Serves you right," Hephaestion snorted. Then he turned back to his injured squire, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boy in need of healing."

* * *

**End A/N:** Maybe Alexander should have stayed in bed… overseeing military punishments can't be any fun. Poor Philon.

Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think of Philon and his fellow squires.

\- Stony Knight


	8. Chp 08 Of Guilt and Healing

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Of Guilt and Healing

**A/N:** It's time for Philon to face some facts. Some he'll like, others not so much.

**Warnings:** Nothing nearly as bad as last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own the four squires, but nobody else in this chapter at this point.

* * *

Hephaestion woke in the dark and lay still, wondering what had interrupted his sleep. The camp beyond his tent's walls seemed quiet and undisturbed. The gentle creak of the leather armor and murmured conversations of the guards on duty, the snarl and growl of dogs fighting over scraps, and the dull, slow clap of canvas in the soft breeze were all that sounded in the night. These were the familiar stirrings of the army during the dark hours, and none of it would have woken the general.

Hephaestion waited another moment, listening for something closer at hand, and that's when he heard it. In the other chamber of his tent, Philon was crying. The blue-eyed man jumped to his feet and darted through the dividing flap, eager and worried at the same time. This was the first time his squire had stirred since his beating that afternoon.

In the glow of the night lamps, the general took in the sight of the youth, assessing his current condition before kneeling down at the head of Philon's bed. The squire still lay on his stomach, covered by a linen sheet with a heavier woolen blanket atop that. Beneath the coverings, Hephaestion and Heliodoros had bandaged Philon's wounds earlier in the day after Alkaios had washed them and Demetrios applied the honey and healing herbs. Now the general lifted a corner of the blankets to check and see that the bandages remained secure. The youth's breath caught at the touch, and the blue-eyed man lowered the cloth again.

"It's alright, Philon. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, sir, so sorry. I didn't mean to bring you any dishonor when…"

"Shh, it's alright. I don't blame you, Philon, so don't apologize," Hephaestion whispered. He caressed the squire's shoulders and hair to sooth him.

"But you refused to be the one to punish me. Aren't you mad at me?" the youth lifted his head up from the pillow, grimacing in pain at the movement but wanting to meet his general's eyes. "You wouldn't even speak to me when they brought me back. Why not?"

"I refused to punish you, because I don't believe you deserved the punishment. And I didn't speak with you, because I didn't want the others thinking I was being overly-sympathetic when I asked for leniency in your sentence," Hephaestion sighed, taking the squire's head in his hands and brushing away his drying tears with calloused thumbs. "This whole, messed-up situation is Lykourgos's fault. He knew his final intentions when he started courting you. I should have warned you about him when you first came to us, but I thought you were too old to attract his attentions. I'm disappointed that you never came to me with your troubles, but if you haven't come to trust me by now, then that speaks more of a failing on my part than on yours. I'm sorry, Philon. I should have done better by you."

Although the movement pained him, Philon raised a hand from his side to grasp Hephaestion's wrist. He glanced up again to meet the older man's blue eyes before turning his head to nuzzle the general's palm.

"Don't take all the blame upon yourself, sir," Philon whispered, dropping his head to his pillow again. "I thought it foolish to think you'd be concerned with my personal well-being with as busy as you are. The others tried to convince me otherwise, but I was too stubborn to listen."

"You're my squire, Philon. I'm supposed to care for you as well as teach you. Please don't forget it again."

Hephaestion laid his head on the pillow next to the youth's and began caressing his brunette locks again. The squire gave him a sleepy smile in response and adjusted his grip to hold onto the general's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Why were you crying, Philon? Do your wounds pain you?"

"I'm fine now, sir. I was just being foolish again, worried that you would reject my service and send me away because of all this."

"Never," the blue-eyed man smiled. "You're stuck with me, Philon, so don't think you'll be rid of me that easily. Now go back to sleep, my young friend. You're in my tent, and I promise I'll still be here when you wake."

0000000

The next morning, Heliodoros and his companions found their general slumped over the top of Philon's bed, the man having fallen asleep where he knelt. Hephaestion had one arm draped about the youth's head, fingers buried in his brunette hair, while his other hand was entwined with one of the squire's. Philon lay awake, a contented look on his face as he stroked the general's fingers with his thumb. He glanced at his fellow squires as they slipped into the tent but then turned his attention back to the scarred and calloused hand in his own. Having Hephaestion so close left Philon feeling safe and secure, things he had been sorely lacking over the past few days.

"I hate to have to wake him, but he probably has some important duty this morning," Alkaios commented. "His knees are going to feel as stiff as cooling bronze when he goes to get up. How long do you suppose he's been kneeling there?"

"Too long," Demetrios answered. "Perhaps we should have put Philon's bed in his sleeping chamber."

The trio stepped across the space and gathered around the bed. Heliodoros knelt next to Hephaestion and touched his shoulder, urging the man to wake. After a moment, the general stirred and groaned, opening his blue eyes to meet the gaze of his wounded squire first.

"Good morning, sir," the youth smiled.

"Good morning, Philon," Hephaestion returned before greeting his other three squires. The general pushed himself away from the bed and unfolded his long legs, giving another groan as he forced his joints to move after several hours of being pinned down by his bodyweight. He was unsurprised to find both legs asleep below the knees, and it took several moments for the painful numbness to fade so that he could stand.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Heliodoros asked Philon once Hephaestion had climbed to his feet and slipped away from the bed.

"Thirsty," the youth replied. "And I need to relieve myself, but I'm afraid to move. My back aches right now but doesn't hurt. I don't want to do anything to change that."

"We'll get you a chamber pot," Demetrios suggested.

"What? Why shouldn't I use the trenches like everyone else?" Philon pouted at the taller male.

"Philon, we don't even know if you can stand yet, let alone walk," Hephaestion said softly. "And do you honestly wish to make the trip all the way to the privy trenches if you're afraid to even move?"

The youth sighed. He didn't want to think about the potential, long-term consequences of his punishment, but he couldn't ignore them for long.

"It's too soon for you to attempt even so simple a thing as sitting up," Hephaestion continued. "I won't let you do further damage to your body by trying something that you're muscles aren't ready for. I've seen men who have gotten up and walked right after the same type of punishment you received yesterday, and within a week's time they had lost all feeling below their waists to the point that they could no longer control even their bowels. They were like infants in body after that and never recovered."

Philon stared at the general with fearful eyes before seeming to shrink in on himself. The older man sighed.

"I'll take good care of you, Philon. Be sure of that. If it's possible for you to recover from this beating, then I'll see that you do," Hephaestion said before addressing the other three squires, each looking equally as frightened as their younger companion. "Heliodoros, would you find some servants and order our breakfasts? Lighter foods for Philon. Heavy meals will only make him feel like he's gorged himself while he's bedridden. Alkaios and Demetrios, go back to the healers' tent to fetch a chamber pot and more of the honey and herbs we used yesterday."

The three older squires left, leaving the general alone with his youngest once more. The blue-eyed warrior grabbed up the bench sitting before his desk and carried it over to Philon's bed. Setting it down, Hephaestion took a seat and began running his fingers through the youth's hair again, having realized how much Philon enjoyed it.

"Stubbornness is a useful trait for any man to have if he knows how and when to use it. Don't make your healing process more difficult, Philon, by using it when it's more likely to hinder you than help. Follow my instructions and advice and you'll heal."

0000000

Bagoas slipped into Hephaestion's tent to tend to his typical cleaning duties. He knew that the general's runaway squire had been punished the previous afternoon, but the eunuch was surprised to find the youth sleeping on a bed in Hephaestion's front tent chamber. He had assumed the squire would spend his time recovering in the healers' tent. Philon's presence made little difference to Bagoas, however, seeing as he had been trained to remain quiet and discreet even when alone in his masters' chambers.

The eunuch began his work in Hephaestion's bedchamber, organizing the mess of forgotten linens and clothing, putting away scrolls and parchments according to the titles that the Macedonian had taught him to read, and checking on the amount of oil in the lamps. Bagoas had a slave fetch fresh wash water for the basin on the dressing table and carry away the old. He then moved on to the front chamber, performing similar tasks in there before picking up the stylus and wax tablet that Hephaestion had set out for him to practice his letters. The general would be stuck in a meeting with Alexander and the other Companions for most of the afternoon and so wouldn't be able to help the eunuch with his lessons today.

While Bagoas sat cross-legged on Hephaestion's Persian rug, working his way through the Greek alphabet, Philon woke in his bed, giving a pained groan as he tried to stretch his arms and legs. Lying abed all day was quickly becoming vexing for the youth, making him restless with unspent energy. However, Hephaestion's warnings about trying to sit up or stand too soon kept the squire prone out of fear.

"Do you need anything? Water, or perhaps something else?" Bagoas asked in his soft voice, startling the other youth. Philon had thought himself to be alone.

The squire grimaced when he saw the eunuch, "Great. If it's not enough to have been accused of being a _gynnis_, I've now been left in the care of one."

Frowning at Philon's words, Bagoas set his stylus and tablet aside and climbed to his feet. Making his way towards the bed, the eunuch stopped on the opposite side of the bench still standing next to it, pondering.

"I'm sorry, I do realize that word is meant as an insult, but I have no idea what it means."

Philon rolled his eyes at the slender, graceful youth before turning his head away from Bagoas.

"It means, Persian, to act like a woman and to be ball-less, like you. It is one incapable of acting like a proper man, on the battlefield or in bed."

It took a moment for the words to sink in to Bagoas's mind, but when full understanding struck him, the eunuch turned livid.

"So what do Greeks think? That eunuchs ask to be castrated? Do you think I wished to have my testicles cut off when I was eleven and to become a slave for the pleasure of other men?" Bagoas demanded in a hiss. "If your people find my state so distasteful, then wouldn't it be better to be seen with me to help you prove that you're a whole man where I am not?"

The Persian turned to leave, intending to take his writing practice somewhere else. He didn't wish to sit in the presence of someone who despised him for the cruelty fate had dealt to him. He had gotten enough of that while serving in Darius's harem, both from fellow eunuchs and from noblemen alike. Before he left, though, another thought struck Bagoas.

"Tell me, squire of Lord Hephaestion, what happens to men in Greek society when they are too old or ill to work anymore?"

"Their sons are supposed to look after them and provide for them. It is part of the laws in many of the city-states," Philon replied, confused as to why the eunuch was asking.

"The same is true in Persia, though not every people have such laws. Some do it simply out of honor and respect for their elders. But what is a eunuch to do in his old age, being incapable of producing sons? No one is there to care for him if he doesn't build towards his future in other ways. We cannot work forever, and we tend to turn frail sooner than the uncut man. So where does that leave us but to ingratiate ourselves to great men who can reward us handsomely for our services once we've outlasted our usefulness? If that ingratiation comes at the price of laying down our bodies for their pleasure, who are we to complain if it means not starving to death when our looks fade away? We do what we must to survive, and if other men find us lacking because of that, then I say to them find us another way to live and I'll take it."

Without waiting for Philon to reply, Bagoas flew from the tent like an angry wind, leaving his stylus and tablet behind. Practicing his Greek was the last thing the young Persian wished to do now. The squire turned and stared after him, startled by the eunuch's harsh words and painful truths, having never thought about such things before. He suddenly wanted to apologize, but Bagoas was already beyond the reach of Philon's voice by the time he thought to call out to him. Without knowing why, the squire felt tears sting at his eyes. He refused to let them fall.

* * *

**End A/N:** Poor Philon and Bagoas. Neither one is leaving this chapter on a positive note. Maybe things will get better next chapter?

Please review or comment! Feedback helps to feed my muse.

\- Stony Knight


	9. Chp 09 Lost Faith

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Lost Faith

**A/N:** Another longer chapter. There's not much to say until you've read it.

**Warnings:** Nothing new in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own these guys.

* * *

Bagoas ran to the picket lines, hissing in anger anytime he bumped into one of the Greek or Macedonian soldiers, suddenly seeing all of them as hateful enemies. Along the way, he must have jostled Eumenes, because he heard the royal secretary's familiar voice calling after him at one point. The eunuch refused to pause in his flight, however, to respond to the older man. He didn't belong among these strangers, and he needed to get away from them as soon as possible. He never should have agreed to come here and join Alexander's household. He never should have imagined he could find a place equal to his position with Darius in the court of these barbarians.

Finding his little sorrel gelding in the picket line, Bagoas quickly untied his reins and guided him away from the other horses. The animal sensed his master's upset and danced as the eunuch led him to the edge of the army encampment, snorting and champing at the bit as they went. Numerous soldiers paused in the middle of whatever they were doing to watch the Persian walking the agitated horse, displaying the same grace and confidence he used in everything he did, but Bagoas ignored these men, failing to notice any of the admiration and pleasure in their eyes at the sight of his beauty.

At the edge of the camp, Bagoas jerked the gelding to a halt and looped the reins over the animal's head. Then, with a well-practiced leap, he mounted. The sorrel gave a startled hop beneath him, but the eunuch kept his balance with ease, tightening up the reins to control the horse. Once Bagoas had asserted his will over the little gelding, he gave the animal its head, spurring him into a canter and then a gallop.

Despite his anger, the eunuch kept his head. He rode up to the slope of the mountain scarp, but stayed within sight of the camp's border guards. Bagoas wasn't about to make Philon's mistake and earn himself punishment as a deserter. Despite being neither a soldier nor a soldier-in-training, the Persian doubted he would be exempt from such a charge. He wondered if he could deal with a caning any better than the Macedonian youth had, and for a reckless moment, Bagoas wanted to test the idea. If he could take the beating better, then surely that would gain him some semblance of manhood among these barbarians. After another moment, however, the eunuch shook the self-destructive thoughts away.

Feeling his sorrel stumble and slide in the scree beneath his hooves, Bagoas dismounted and walked the horse along the scarp. No longer sure of his footing, the gelding remained quiet as the youth led him, concentrating on the ground rather than his master's foul mood. By this time, though, Bagoas was slowly going from anger to despair.

Coming upon a bent and scraggly tree digging into the rocky ground with desperation, the eunuch tied his horse's reins to a heavy branch and settled down at the base of its trunk. The youth huffed a few deep breaths before breaking down into harsh sobs, choking on his tears as he tried to stop them. Bagoas felt weak for this display of emotion, but his sorrow overwhelmed him with its force. In a fit of self-disgusted anger, he clawed up fistfuls of dust and stone shards and flung them as hard as he could down the pile of scree he perched upon, startling the little gelding beside him. The childish actions only served to increase the eunuch's self-loathing, though. Collapsing onto his side, Bagoas allowed his sobs to drag him into oblivion.

0000000

Several hours had passed by the time Bagoas woke again. The sun had begun its slow decent, and the air started to turn chill. His little gelding stamped and whickered beside him, but that wasn't what had brought him back to awareness. A fur cloak dropped down upon the eunuch's body without warning, causing him to turn and find Alexander kneeling behind him.

"Eumenes told me you had run off, but I wasn't able to come out here to find you until now," the king murmured, clearly worried. "What happened, Bagoas?"

The young Persian shook his head and turned away, feeling a lump choking his throat again as his despair returned. When Alexander reached out to stroke his hair, the lump escaped Bagoas in an embarrassing sob. The eunuch covered his head and face with an arm, trying to hide from the Macedonian's anxious gaze, but the king only shifted closer to him, sheltering the youth with his warming presence.

"Shhh, don't cry, Bagoas. Talk to me. Please?"

It took several moments for the eunuch to gain control over his renewed sobs, and once he did, he sat up beside the blonde warrior, trying to make himself feel a bit more dignified even if he couldn't save face now. Alexander adjusted the wolf-skin cloak about the youth before draping an arm about Bagoas's shoulders and pulling him close. The actions did nothing to sooth the Persian, but he did cuddle obediently against the king's side, an unconscious response from his training. Silence fell about the pair as Alexander awaited the eunuch's response.

"Philon woke while I was practicing my writing in Lord Hephaestion's tent. He made a passing comment," Bagoas finally spoke once he realized the Macedonian had no intention of moving until they had this conversation. "I didn't understand it at first, and so I asked him what '_gynnis_' means."

The eunuch shook his head and sighed. Bracing his forearms across his upraised knees, Bagoas dropped his head upon them and hid his face. Alexander rubbed circles against the youth's back while he sat in thoughtful silence, considering the impact such knowledge must be having on Bagoas's psyche and wondering what he should say to remedy this situation.

"It's not like I didn't face hatred and disgust among my own people. Many of my fellow eunuchs and the women in the harems were jealous of me. Noblemen hated me for the perversion I represented in their eyes, but they wouldn't speak against former Great King Darius. They couldn't without their lives becoming forfeit, so I bore the brunt of their scorn and contempt. But still, it was not my lack of balls they found distasteful. It was the services I was put to which disgusted those men, and they would have felt the same even if I had not been castrated or had I been in the opposite role. They were the type of men who only look at women."

"There are similar men in Greek society, but they say nothing because love between men is prevalent throughout the Hellenes. Persia I have found is a widely mixed society, many cultures living side-by-side. It does not surprise me that there are people here who would not see love between men in their own cultures and therefore openly scorn it when seeing it in other cultures. But Bagoas, don't assume being labeled a _gynnis_ is something that you can't move past. Men can learn to respect you for yourself. There was a time when I was thought to be a _gynnis_."

The youth lifted his head to stare at the king in surprise.

"I was your age, perhaps a bit younger. Hephaestion and I had already pledged loyalty to each other and had become practically inseparable. Talk and rumors started up in the Macedonian court because I showed no interest in women, and Hephaestion and I were prone to talking philosophy more than to engaging in carnal pursuits. Actually, we were very discreet when seeking physical pleasures from each other back then, maybe too much so. But we were young, fumbling, and embarrassingly inexperienced. We didn't want to do anything in public that might degrade our dignity or dishonor the other."

Alexander paused when he noticed Bagoas blushing.

"What? I would think it more difficult than this to embarrass a courtesan."

"I was just thinking…," and the eunuch's blush deepened. "I had not even turned thirteen when I was first debauched. It was certainly not my will, but I was the slave of a lowly merchant back then. I could do nothing to stop it. Less than a year later, I was trained for service in Darius's household and in his bed, and I came to use all of that training before I had celebrated my fourteenth birthday. How perverted does that make me and how pure you must have been at those ages?"

"It's not your fault, Bagoas. As you said, you were a slave and it was against your will. Had Fate been kinder to you, I'm sure you would have chosen a purer path. You should not be held accountable for the things that you had no choice in doing."

"I enjoyed my training, though. My teacher was very kind to me and gentle. I miss him sometimes and wonder what's happened to him now that you've come and the former Great King has fled."

"We all appreciate kindness. Don't feel bad if he was good to you, Bagoas. Not all teachers are kind and gentle to their students, regardless of the subjects they teach. When we get back to camp, give me his name and description. Perhaps one of my men will come across him or has already, and we can replace your wondering with knowledge of his fate."

"Hopefully it will be a good fate. He deserves it," the eunuch smiled fondly.

"If it's not, I'll remedy it if I can. I want to see you happy, Bagoas," Alexander cupped the Persian's neck in his hand and pressed a kiss to his silken hair. The youth sighed, pleased, and felt his anger and sorrow finally fading away.

"So what happened? How did you convince people you're not a _gynnis_?"

"Well, my parents ended up buying me a professional prostitute, and I took her to bed. I guess I proved my manhood to her, because after my parents questioned her, they didn't worry about me being a _gynnis_ anymore. As for the rest of the court, I left them wondering. I proved myself on the battlefield to them, and Hephaestion and I figured that what we do in our bedroom is our business, not theirs. We've actually turned it into a sort of game over the years, giving the Companions just enough hints to start them speculating on our sexual appetites but never doing anything to confirm or deny the rumors that fly about camp. Our squires are in on the game and bring us the more entertaining rumors."

"I take it Philon hasn't been with Lord Hephaestion long enough to have learned about the origins of this game? I can't believe he would have run off if he did know."

"Unfortunately none of us seems to have taken the time to inform him yet," Alexander admitted. "Hephaestion and I will fix that while he's still healing. As for you, if you're feeling better now, why don't we head back to camp? No use sitting up here on the rocks when our dinner is down there. Sadly, the servants aren't about to take up mountain climbing to bring it to us."

Bagoas gave a soft laugh at the words and allowed the Macedonian to pull him to his feet. Alexander paused to adjust the wolf-skin cloak about his shoulders again and then stepped back to appraise the eunuch.

"You know, I'm just going to have to give you that cloak. It looks too good on you to allow anyone else to wear it," the king grinned. "Bring your horse and ride back to camp with me."

As Alexander began to pick his way down the scree pile, Bagoas untied his little gelding and guided the animal along a similar decent. At the bottom of the collection of loose shards, the king had left his own horse, an aging black beast that had lived past its prime as a war charger. The scarred stallion was nipping at the sparse vegetation growing up from the dust and rocks, but once Alexander reached stable ground, the animal threw its head up and pranced over to his master, whickering a greeting. Bagoas could see the horse was still strong and lively, but the years had begun to steal away some of his previous power.

"I've had him since I was a boy and named him Bucephalus," Alexander said. "It means 'oxhead' which is fitting, because he is a stubborn beast. No one else could ride him for a long time, but then no one else had the patience with him that I had. He'll bear Hephaestion too now and allow the grooms to care for him, but he's still convinced that I'm his only master. He'll test everyone else who handles him, but he always behaves for me. It drives the Thessalians crazy at times."

Bagoas watched as Bucephalus nosed the king's breastplate. He sniffed and snorted, his ears flicking in attentive curiosity. Dancing in place while Alexander scratched at his black chin and cheeks, the horse waited on his master to do something, take action, and command him. The Macedonian murmured to the stallion, and he settled somewhat but remained alert to the man's every whim.

"He's still impressive in battle, but he gets winded too easily now to keep him in the fray for long. I ride him outside of battle whenever I can, though. He's been an exceptional mount for many years now," the king commented. "When you find a good horse who knows you as well as you know him, Bagoas, don't get rid of him for any price if you can afford to keep him. You may never find another one as good as the first. I haven't."

With that, Alexander gathered up a fistful of Bucephalus's mane along with the reins and mounted the massive stallion with a well-practiced jump. Bagoas followed suit on his gelding, and the pair guided their horses back to camp.

* * *

**End A/N:** Well, Bagoas seems to be feeling better now. He received a new cloak and learned some of Alexander's history. But what about poor Philon? Our poor squire hasn't gotten a chance to apologize yet.

Comments, reviews, and general feedback are always appreciated. Help feed the muse!

\- Stony Knight


	10. Chp 10 Tenderness

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Tenderness

**A/N:** It's now time to return to Philon's tale. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** Philon and Heliodoros are mine. The others not so much…

* * *

Philon remained unusually quiet as Hephaestion and Heliodoros undid his bandages that evening, his head turned away from the pair as they worked. The general had brought a small brazier into his tent, filled with hot coals, to keep the squire warm while he had to lie naked without his blankets. Even with its heat radiating up beside his bed, Philon shivered in the cooling air, cringing in pain as the movements caused his muscles to tighten.

"Sorry, Philon, but your wounds need to spend some time uncovered," Hephaestion said, running gentle fingers between the welts on the youth's back. "We'll apply more medicine and new bandages after dinner. Until then, you'll just have to deal with the cold and settle for having your arms and legs covered."

The youth nodded before uttering a soft sigh. Hephaestion sensed his squire was unhappy about something, but he didn't know what. The young man refused to tell him. Servants brought in dinner for the three, and the general set Philon's within easy reach on the bench next to his bed. The squire turned and slowly began to eat the light stew and warm bread before it cooled.

"What did the Companions' Council talk about today? Anything you can share with us?" Heliodoros asked Hephaestion, settling down on the general's Persian rug with his own meal.

"Ah, curious as ever, Heliodoros. What ever shall I do with you?" the blue-eyed man grinned.

Leaving his squire waiting, Hephaestion settled into his favorite camp chair and began eating. When he caught Heliodoros starting to watch him like a cat observes a mouse, the general finally spoke. He had learned that once the easy-going squire set his mind to prying information from someone, he wouldn't give up until his curiosity had been satisfied. Hephaestion did like to tease the young man, however.

"What I'm about to tell you shouldn't go beyond this tent. We can't have rumors flying around, but," the blue-eyed Macedonian's smile widened, "we're considering sending the Thessalian cavalry home."

Philon glanced at the man with a hint of interest in his honey-colored eyes, while Heliodoros sat forward, listening attentively.

"With all of the Persian satraps pledging their loyalty to Alexander lately, we don't need the Thessalians. The Persians know these lands better than we do, and if they spend the winter running drills with us, they'll become better fighters than the Thessalians. If we send the cavalry home, then Parmenion can use them to help enforce the peace back in Greece."

"And Lykourgos can be Parmenion's problem and stop stirring up trouble here in the camp," Heliodoros grinned. "I like that idea. What about you, Philon?"

"It hardly matters to me now," the younger squire sighed. "It won't undo the damage or the jokes floating about camp."

"I know you'd rather see him punished, Philon, but our hands are tied. He hasn't actually done anything that we can use to bring charges against him," Hephaestion replied. "I'm sorry."

The squire sighed again, finished his meal, and turned away. The tent's other two occupants continued eating in thoughtful silence, one thinking about the implications of the Thessalians going home while the other pondered over ways to cheer up his youngest charge. It was in the midst of this silence that Alexander entered the tent.

"What happened to make things so gloomy in here? Who died?" the king asked, chuckling softly.

"No one died, my king," Heliodoros grinned. "I think it's just that we're all a little disappointed we can't get any real justice for Philon."

"Perhaps you should try praying to Aphrodite if that's the case," Alexander replied.

Glancing at his king, Philon spotted Bagoas hovering in the blonde's shadow. Immediately the squire tried to push himself up, hissing in pain as he did so. Hephaestion moved to his charge's side, intending to force him to lie down flat again.

"Bagoas, please, I own you an apology," the youth pleaded, reaching out towards the eunuch. The other occupants of the tent shot confused looks at the squire. Alexander then glanced to Bagoas, arching a brow.

"Bagoas," Philon whimpered again when the eunuch made no move but to stare back at his king.

"He's a good lad, Bagoas, but accepting the apology is up to you," Alexander said. "Hephaestion and I would probably do better to tell him what you and I talked about after he says his piece, though. It'll make his apology more sincere if he doesn't know."

"Of course, Great King," the Persian nodded.

Confusion and curiosity crossed Philon's face at Alexander's words, but he forgot them when Bagoas turned and crossed the tent to kneel at his bedside. The eunuch caught up the squire's outstretched hand, and his dark eyes softened upon spotting the sorrow in the young man's expression.

"I'm so sorry, Bagoas. You never deserved my disrespect or ill feelings. I should have thought before I spoke and not taken out my frustrations and fears on you," the squire whispered, clutching at the hand in his own. Tears stung at his eyes again as they had that afternoon.

"I'll accept your apology, but only if you accept mine in return," the eunuch replied, giving the youth a soft smile. "I should not have been so hard on you. The views of your own people are not your fault."

"I still should have thought about it before speaking so crassly," Philon sniffled before accepting the return apology. "You're a good person, Bagoas, and strong. I'm sorry fate wasn't better to you."

The eunuch pressed a brief kiss to the squire's hand, trying to hide his pleasure at hearing those words coming from the other youth. He had dreaded the thought that Philon or any of Hephaestion's and Alexander's squires could become his enemies.

"Will you allow me to help tend your wounds while you heal?" Bagoas asked softly. Philon blushed but nodded, smiling shyly at the former courtesan.

The eunuch stood from his place on the floor in order to take a seat on the edge of the squire's bed. Reaching out, Bagoas stroked the other youth's hair before using his gentle fingers to explore Philon's welt-striped back. The Persian's hands were warm and his touch soothing, drawing a contented sigh from the squire as he traced the bruises that had blossomed between open wounds.

"Shall I show you how to apply the honey-herb mixture to his injuries?" Hephaestion asked the eunuch.

At Bagoas's agreement, the general fetched the jar of salve he had mixed and demonstrated to the Persian the proper amount needed to coat each wound and prevent the bandages from drying to Philon's back. Heliodoros brought new bandages over to the bed as the pair worked on the younger squire and began the difficult task of wrapping his friend's torso while the youth remained lying on his stomach. Philon did what he could to help the process, but it wasn't much.

When they finally finished the task, Bagoas grabbed up the edges of Philon's blankets and covered the squire, tucking the edges of the cloth around his chilled body. The Macedonian youth uttered a quiet thanks and let his eyes slip shut, falling asleep. The eunuch turned to Alexander who had stood and watched patiently by the tent's entrance during the process.

"You will tell him tomorrow, then, about what we spoke of?" Bagoas asked. "I don't want him left ignorant of it if it'll help him to heal from this issue."

"Don't worry about it, Bagoas. Hephaestion and I will take care of it tomorrow morning over breakfast," the king replied. "Now why don't you go and get your own dinner before it gets any later and everything's grown cold?"

The eunuch nodded and bid the blonde and his lover goodnight. Heliodoros followed the Persian out of the tent, suggesting he eat with Hephaestion's other squires in their tent. Once both younger males had left, the blue-eyed general turned to his beloved king.

"What was all that about? What do you want us to tell Philon?" Hephaestion asked.

Glancing at the sleeping squire, Alexander decided to guide his lover into the man's bedchamber. When they had gained the relative privacy of the other room and were in less danger of disturbing Philon's sleep, the king turned back to his general.

"Thanks to my time talking with Bagoas at the foot of the mountains today, I came to realize that neither of us bothered to tell poor Philon about the origins of our game," Alexander whispered. "He earned himself a caning, because that Thessalian troublemaker accused him of being a _gynnis_ and spread rumors throughout half the camp. Had he known about my past, Bagoas and I doubt Philon would have run off over the issue."

"I never thought about that," Hephaestion admitted. "You're right. We need to tell him first thing in the morning. And hopefully he won't hate us for not telling him earlier. It's still too soon to know if he'll ever walk again."

Alexander nodded but said nothing in reply, understanding that nothing he could say at the moment would alleviate his lover's sorrow and frustration over his squire's situation. Instead, the blonde reached out and hugged Hephaestion close. The general returned the gesture gladly for a few long moments before pushing Alexander away.

"No cuddling," the blue-eyed man reminded. "Not until Philon's healed."

"I know. I'm the one being punished, though. What about your needs?"

"Maybe I'll ask Bagoas for a night together. You've already had your turn, and I'll promise to take better care of him than you did."

Alexander chuckled at his lover's teasing before stealing a goodnight kiss.

"I won't begrudge you a night with the youth, but Philon might, given how Bagoas had him blushing earlier," the king smiled and turned. "I'll see you in the morning, my Patroclus. Pleasant dreams."

* * *

**End A/N:** So ends chapter 10. Well, Philon and Bagoas made up, but unfortunately, Lykourgos seems to be getting away with what he did to our poor squire. This story is far from over, though. Philon still has to heal, the Thessalians need to leave, and Alexander is still being punished! And what about Bagoas and his place among these Greeks and Macedonians?

Reviews, feedback, and comments in general are always appreciated! Where shall I take this story from here? I have my plans, but reader input has been known to influence them.

Thanks for reading! – Stony Knight


	11. Chp 11 New Bonds

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** New Bonds

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post. I had a bit of a block with it and deleted the first attempt at writing it. I'm not real happy with this version either, but I need something to fill in the gap before I get to the next scene.

**Warnings:** Nothing new this time…

**Disclaimer:** I own the squires, but the others, not so much…

* * *

Several days had passed since Philon's punishment, and the youth was now able to lie on his side if he chose and sit up during meals. Hephaestion still wouldn't allow the squire to attempt to walk, but he was pleased with the young man's healing so far.

During the afternoons, Philon would help Bagoas with his continuing lessons in reading and writing Greek. The two youths were making their way through _The Iliad_, but it was slow-going on occasion. Bagoas sometimes had difficulties understanding the meanings behind certain phrases, and Philon, not knowing any Persian, would struggle to explain the allusions and nuances within the lines.

The pair had ended their reading for the day after going through a particularly trying passage. Philon stretched out on his left side and beckoned for Bagoas to come sit beside him after the eunuch had returned the scroll to Hephaestion's collection. The beautiful Persian surprised the squire, though, when he lay down on the bed next to the other youth instead.

"You really are forgiving, aren't you?" Philon commented.

Bagoas quirked an eyebrow, "I told you I forgave you, did I not? Do the words we exchanged still bother you?"

"It's not that they bother me. It's just hard to forget them while my back still aches," Philon sighed. "And then there's what Alexander and Hephaestion told me of their past. I guess I've been thinking a lot about your situation and how foolish it makes me look for running away over Lykourgos's insults."

"I will not lie and say I disagree with that assessment, but one foolish decision doesn't make you a foolish person, Philon. I doubt you'll make a similar mistake again considering the severity of the consequences you've suffered for it."

"Foolishness is one thing, but I can't understand why you don't find me pathetic."

Bagoas reached out and brushed a few dark strands of hair from Philon's face, smiling gently as he locked eyes with the young man.

"You are the squire of a general marching with the most powerful army in the world. No one our age can be pathetic in that position," the eunuch's smile turned into a smirk. "Now I don't want to hear any more self-disparaging remarks coming out of your mouth, Macedonian. I wouldn't have gotten half as far as I've gone with such an attitude, and I won't see you hold yourself back with self-doubts."

"Pushy, Persian," Philon smirked back. "Was this part of your training, being able to talk men out of their stupidity?"

Bagoas laughed, "Hardly! I've never been in the position to share my mind as freely as I do with you or as I do with King Al'skander and Lord Hephaestion either, come to think of it."

Those words once again sobered Philon's mood. He lifted a hand and wrapped his fingers around Bagoas's, stroking the eunuch's knuckles with his thumb. The eunuch sensed the other youth growing nervous, but he remained quiet, not wishing to deter the squire from speaking his thoughts.

"I'm glad you came to serve Alexander, then," Philon eventually whispered. "I may not have enjoyed being on the receiving end of that sharp tongue of yours, but you're definitely more beautiful when expressing that self-righteous anger."

Bagoas watched as Philon blushed when making this quiet declaration and refuse to meet the eunuch's eyes. Clearly the squire found the Persian attractive, something that didn't surprise Bagoas. He never would have become a courtesan had his looks not had the power to catch the attention and imaginations of men. The eunuch gave a soft sigh and shifted to make himself comfortable on his back.

"Come here, Philon," the Persian beckoned. The squire's eyes widened in surprise, and after a brief hesitation, he slipped into the circle of Bagoas's arms, allowing the eunuch to hold him gently and caress his bandaged back.

"You're in no condition to sample my advanced training, but for now, there are other things I can do for you."

"But why? What about Alexander and Hephaestion?"

"King Al'skander gave me my freedom and told me I could pick whoever I wish to pursue a relationship with. Of course, be aware that I'll always return to his bed if he wishes for it. I am indebted to him, and he's been more than kind to me. The same is true of Lord Hephaestion, although I believe his love will always be for Al'skander."

"It's okay, Bagoas. I'll always remember your words and won't begrudge you looking to your own future. I'm only a squire at this point, with only a guarantee of becoming a cavalry officer at most. Hephaestion has greater hopes for me, but I'm not one to count on things that are not within my grasp yet. I won't promise that I'll be able to support you always as a nobleman could. War is uncertain, and my support might not be able to last beyond my death."

"You're alright with this arrangement? But what about what happened between you and Nikias over Lykourgos? You did not seem willing to share a lover so easily just over a week ago."

"I knew Lykourgos had other lovers besides me. Originally I had thought Lykourgos liked me enough to come to care for me, but now I know I was nothing more than a distraction to him, just like all the others who had come to his bed before me. In the end, what truly upset me was that he refused to have anything to do with me after our one night together. A starving dog grows aggressive with his jealousy when he sees others feasting, and I was much the same."

"Well I've already come to care for you, so that's one thing you won't have to worry about, Philon," Bagoas smiled against the squire's hair. "Sleep now. We still have an hour or two until dinner, and no one will be visiting to help change your bandages until then."

The squire gave a contented sigh and nuzzled against the eunuch's chest, breathing in the musky scent of Bagoas's perfume clinging to his Persian robes.

00000000

"I know you prefer to keep your evenings free from work, Hephaestion, but if we finish the corrections to the proposal tonight, the council can vote on it tomorrow and…"

The blue-eyed general held up a hand to silence Alexander as he stood in the doorway of his tent. He then beckoned his blonde lover to slip in quietly beside him. The king did so without question and smiled upon spotting what had captured Hephaestion's attention.

"How long do you think they've been like that?" Alexander whispered.

"Since Bagoas finished his duties possibly, but I do hope he took some time to practice his Greek," Hephaestion replied, an amused grin spreading across his mouth. "Do you realize how dangerous they're going to be if they pair up? They'll be the envy of half the camp."

"They do look good together."

"I hate to wake them, but I'm not sure if they want my other three seeing them like that. Demetrios and Alkaios have become rather protective of Philon and might not approve of him jumping into a new relationship like this."

"If it's even that serious. They may have just fallen asleep together while talking."

"Like we used to do?" Hephaestion turned his smirk on the blonde. "Philon may have fallen asleep, but I doubt Bagoas would have just drifted off."

Alexander shrugged before crossing the front chamber of the tent to take a seat at Hephaestion's desk.

"Go ahead and wake them, then," the king commented, spreading out a roll of papyrus he had been carrying. "And decide if you want to finish this proposal tonight or in the morning."

Hephaestion ignored his lover's request and walked over to Philon's bed. Taking a seat on the bench next to it, he studied the two sleeping youths for a moment, admiring their relaxed features and complimentary tones. They both had golden skin and dark hair, but each possessed a beauty unique to himself, setting him apart from his peers. After a moment, Hephaestion reluctantly reached out and clasped Bagoas's shoulder.

"I hate to wake you, friend," the general spoke when the eunuch's eyelids fluttered. "But it's almost dinner time, and the others will be here soon."

The Persian murmured his understanding before shifting beneath Philon, waking the squire. The young Macedonian's eyes widened in surprise upon identifying his pillow, and he tried to push away from the eunuch. Bagoas, however, quickly pulled the squire into a hug, suppressing laughter as he did so.

"Did you think our conversation was nothing but a dream?" the eunuch asked, smiling brightly, but Philon ducked his head to hide a blush. "I guess I'm going to be spending time weaning you out of this shyness too while you continue healing."

"And what was this conversation you had?" Hephaestion asked, startling his squire who had failed to notice his presence.

With Philon once more too embarrassed to speak, Bagoas filled the general in on the details he thought the man needed to know. When the Persian finished the explanation, Hephaestion turned and exchanged a grin with Alexander before offering the pair of youths his warm congratulations.

"I'm not stealing him from you, though," Philon whispered, finally peeking up at his general. "I can't fully provide for Bagoas myself, so promise me you'll continue to care for him."

"Of course, Philon. You don't need to worry about that. Bagoas is not only in our employ, but a member of Alexander's household. He'll always be provided for."

"Good," the squire hummed, and Bagoas felt him finally relax again along the entire length of his body. But just as the Macedonian youth got comfortable, Hephaestion's other three squires came laughing into the tent, and Philon tensed up again.

"Relax," the eunuch murmured against the other youth's hair. "It'll be fine. If they give you a hard time, I can always give them a good tongue lashing."

* * *

**End A/N:** So here ends chapter 11. Again, I'm not real happy with it, but I need to post something to tie the last chapter to the next scene.

Please leave a review or comment! Feedback is greatly appreciated right now.

\- Stony Knight


	12. Chp 12 An Excursion Starts

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** An Excursion Starts

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chapter more than I did the last one, but I'm not sure how interesting it will be for readers. I think the ending will spark your interests, however.

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** Except for Lykourgos and the squires, these guys aren't mine yet…

* * *

"Now listen to me, Philon," Hephaestion commanded. "You're to stay close to me and your fellow squires. Tell us if you're in pain, understand? Bagoas will also be riding close to you, and if you need it, he'll double up on your horse so that he can support you until we find a secure place to pause for awhile."

Philon wanted to protest his general's words, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through an entire day's riding without his back hurting him. He had been out of bed for only two days now, but Hephaestion couldn't delay the departure of the Thessalian cavalry and return visit to Ecbatana any longer. If the young squire wanted to remain at his general's side, he would have to leave with them this morning or be left on his own for the next two weeks. Bagoas had been assigned to the delegation to act as another translator between the Persians and the Greeks and so wouldn't be around to keep him company.

"You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it, Philon," Demetrios called from atop his bay gelding. The horse shifted from side to side, eager to get moving, but his master reined him back into place every time he attempted to turn to the cavalry lineup.

"But I want to come," Philon called back. "Being stuck in bed was bad enough. It'll be even more boring around here with all of you gone."

"Plus, who would keep you out of trouble?" laughed Heliodoros. "Hurry up and mount. You too, Hephaestion, sir. We can't have the Thessalians leaving without us."

"No, and it would be bad to have them arrive in Ecbatana before our delegation," the general grinned in response. "The last thing we need is for the satrap to misinterpret their presence as an ill-conceived siege."

Hephaestion gathered up his stallion's reins and jumped up on its back, the chestnut horse shifting only slightly beneath him in response. After settling into place, the blue-eyed warrior turned to watch Philon prepare to mount his own horse. Bagoas had convinced the squire to accept a hand up so that he wouldn't need to jump onto the buckskin's back. The last thing the youth's healing muscles needed right now was the jarring impact of a typical mounting leap. Instead, Bagoas cupped his hands and provided Philon with a step up onto the horse's back. The squire gained the riding pad smoothly and settled with ease onto the animal. The eunuch then made a graceful scramble to mount his own sorrel.

"Well, let's move out," Hephaestion announced, leading the way to where the rest of the delegation waited off to the side of the cavalry lines.

Laomedon had been chosen as the other primary member of the party and was waiting patiently with his own squires and the bodyguards assigned to protect them. After exchanging a few brief words with the other Companion, Hephaestion nodded to where Alexander sat off to the side on Bucephalus. The king gave the signal, and the entire group began to move, Hephaestion's squires falling in around him as the journey to Ecbatana got under way. Philon saw Bagoas look back at the king, appearing a bit anxious.

"What's wrong, Bagoas?" the squire asked in concern.

"I'm used to being the one left behind by my king, not the one doing the leaving," the eunuch replied, turning to face his new lover. "It's an odd feeling, that's all, but one I hope I don't need to repeat often."

Philon grinned, his eyes glowing with amusement, "But you serve Hephaestion as well, Bagoas. Don't you know that 'he, too, is Alexander'? They're both king, even if the title belongs to Hephaestion only in spirit."

"I think I was beginning to realize that based solely on the type of paperwork Lord Hephaestion has on his desk."

"Yes, and Alexander better be grateful for the work I do by the time we return," the general interjected. "He's been foisting off entirely too many reports on me lately. I have half a mind to turn this little diplomatic mission into an extended holiday."

"Well, maybe now that Philon is on his feet again, you can escape from your tent and give some of that paperwork back to him," Heliodoros grinned. "At least you'll have a two week break from any unexpected reports. Alexander can't dump extra work on you when you're not there to do it."

"I can only hope! He may leave it piled on my desk and waiting for me for after we get back," Hephaestion laughed.

The banter continued as the delegation led the Thessalian cavalry away from the army encampment, heading west along the road to the Median city. Bagoas listened as they rode, enjoying the easy chatter but remaining too reserved to join in himself. Philon noticed his lover's quiet and seemed to understand it. The squire shot his Persian lover secret looks and covert smiles but never tried to force Bagoas to talk. Thankful for the considerate gesture, the eunuch decided he would have to repay Philon's kindness.

00000000

It took four days of riding and three nights of camping on the road to reach Ecbatana. Neither Hephaestion nor Laomedon was happy about it. The Thessalians, although obedient to orders on the surface, had done whatever they could to drag their feet on the two hundred mile journey. They did not wish to go home to their new assignment keeping peace among the Greek city-states. Around noon on the second day, Hephaestion had sent Laomedon ahead with his own squires and half of the delegation's guard to inform the local satrap of their impending arrival and the nature of their proposal. Negotiations would wait until the blue-eyed general reached the city, however.

Hephaestion had tried to convince Philon to ride ahead with Laomedon, but the youth had refused to leave his general's side, even when Bagoas promised to accompany him. The journey was taking its toll on the squire's healing back, leaving Hephaestion worried for him. Philon, though, had pointed out that joining Laomedon would give him less time to rest on the road and make him the cause of any continuing delays for that half of the delegation.

Oxydates, the satrap of Media, had personally greeted Hephaestion and his half of the diplomatic party at Ecbatana's gates when they arrived late on the fourth afternoon. The nobleman informed them that he had rooms waiting for them at the palace and led the general, with his squires and guards, through the city walls and up to the top of the grand hill himself.

"You seem happy, Bagoas," Philon comment as he rode by his lover's side.

"The palace here at Ecbatana isn't quite as grand as at Susa or Babylon, but it's comfortable in its own way. I spent last winter here," the eunuch replied. "It feels a bit like coming home, although I'll be glad to leave this place again before the snows start falling. It's not built to be a winter residence."

"Alexander stopped here earlier in the summer, but we didn't stay for very long. Most of us never set foot within the outer walls," Philon said. "It's taken most of the summer to sort out the remnants of Darius's army and determine who still supports him or his betrayers and who wants to surrender to us."

"Well, I'll have to show you around the palace and perhaps the city as well when we have free time. But I think our first order of business is going to be giving your back a much needed rest," Bagoas shot the young Macedonian a sly smile, causing Philon to blush and hang his head.

When the others caught the look on the eunuch's face, Heliodoros barked out a laugh while Demetrios and Alkaios grinned to each other. Heliodoros reined in his horse and moved to ride next to the younger squire, still chuckling lightly at his friend's embarrassment.

"You know, Philon, I think Lykourgos is probably pretty jealous of you right now. He had to leave Nikias and all the other boys behind," the young man commented. "I bet he's feeling pretty lonely right now."

"He better be careful who he tries to debauch while he's here," Bagoas threw in from Philon's opposite side. "After having to put up with an entire army of lonely men last winter, most of Ecbatana's residents are not going to look kindly on him going after their sons. It'll be easy for him to get into trouble around here."

"Hmm, maybe justice will come about in the end anyway, Philon," Alkaios grinned before wheeling his own horse around. Riding back to the trio, the older squire lowered his voice as he addressed their Persian companion. "Tell me, Bagoas, do you think it would be possible to lure our dear Lykourgos into a trap? Surely you have some inkling as to who the local pretty boys are and which of their families will find our cavalry officer's behavior most objectionable."

"I'll see what I can do," Bagoas promised, smirking mischievously.

"Hey," Hephaestion called over his shoulder, "whatever you're planning back there, you better not leave me out of any of the fun."

His squires burst out laughing, and Bagoas found himself joining in the mirth, his dark eyes sparkling with controlled excitement. This was promising to be a rather entertaining trip.

* * *

**End A/N:** So ends Chapter 12. What plans will Bagoas make to punish Lykourgos for his crimes? And who all will get in on the mischievous revenge? Trouble will definitely be stirring in Ecbatana.

Comments, reviews, and feedback of any sort will always be appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	13. Chp 13 Palace Living

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Palace Living

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seems kind of hectic. There was a lot I wanted to get in to this one, but it wouldn't all fit in the space I've allotted each chapter. So some things are just going to need to wait until the next chapter.

**Warnings:** Bagoas gets a little angry again, but it's a good kind of anger.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? Not mine…

* * *

"I thought you had five companions with you, General Hephaestion. Where are the other two?" Oxydates asked through his interpreter as his guests sat down to dinner with him that first night.

"Philon and Bagoas? They decided to stay in Philon's room," the Macedonian replied. "My squire had to be punished for an infraction just over a week and a half ago and is still recovering. The journey has been rough on him, but he refused to be left behind."

"You should have told me earlier," the satrap said. "I'll have the servants take their meal to their room now, but they could have had it sooner if we had known."

Oxydates called for several of his servants and gave them their new orders, but then, after a moment's consideration, he also called forth a specific eunuch. Hephaestion shared a glance with Laomedon and noted the same spark of recognition in the other man's eyes as he felt. The name sounded familiar. The two Companions didn't have time to speak to each other, though, for the satrap had turned to address them.

"… he knows some basic healing arts as well as speaks a little Greek," the interpreter was saying of the eunuch. "Lord Oxydates trusts that you know how to handle the injuries of your own men, but if you need any help procuring local medicinal herbs, this is the individual to ask."

"Thank you," Hephaestion nodded, "but may I inquire as to his status here and possible past employment?"

"He's a former member of Darius's harem, but his mind was wasted there," Oxydates grinned. "He's certainly handsome of face, but his services would have proven more useful out of bed. I've tried to put him to work with minor administrative duties around here, but I've been overrun with former members of Darius's household, all quite capable. There's not enough work to go around. If you think Great King Alexander could use him, though…"

"I'll leave that up to him, if he wishes to join us," Hephaestion nodded in the eunuch's direction. "Before he decides, however, I think he should go and speak with Philon and our other companion. Don't worry. Philon's lover is quite fluent in Persian."

The general shared a smirk with Laomedon as the eunuch left the hall, following the servants laden with supper trays.

"Now you're just stirring up mischief," Laomedon commented.

"I wish I could be there to see the look on Bagoas's face," the blue-eyed warrior replied.

00000000

"This might be harder than we expected," Bagoas said. "Lykourgos is not high-ranking enough among the Thessalian officers to get an invite up here to the palace, and we'll have difficulty controlling who he runs across down in the bazaar. I hate to ask you this, Philon, but how do his tastes typically run when picking a potential new lover?"

"Don't feel bad about asking," the squire smiled, reaching up to play with a lock of the eunuch's hair. "It's for a good cause, after all."

Bagoas grinned in return and captured Philon's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the palm before letting his lover continue with his play. The pair reclined on Philon's guest bed, the Persian leaning against the headboard with the other youth's head in his lap. They were waiting for the servants to bring water for the bath so that the squire could soak his aching back in the heat and steam.

"Lykourgos likes them young and inexperienced," Philon continued after another moment. "Some people would say 'innocent,' but if they're too naïve, he has no way to coax them into his bed. They have to know enough to be wanting it but malleable enough for him to teach."

"He probably fancies himself a predator, though the crueler ones take without bothering to coax," Bagoas shivered. Philon noticed the display of revulsion but had no time to address it as a knock on the door interrupted the pair.

"Come," Bagoas called out in Persian, expecting the servants with the bath water. Several slaves filed into the room carrying vessels filled with hot and cold water, but after them came additional servants carrying trays of food.

"Dinner with my bath? I could get used to palace living," Philon chuckled, sitting up to press a kiss to Bagoas's lips.

"I won't pretend I don't miss it," the eunuch replied. "I take it your service to Lord Hephaestion started after the army left Persepolis."

"Just after," confirmed the squire. "I met them at the city while the palace was still smoldering. I would have liked to see it before it was burnt."

"I never got to see it either," Bagoas sighed and fell silent, waiting for the servants and slaves to finish their work and leave. It didn't take them long, but just as the last was slipping through the door, a new shadow fell across the threshold, causing the lovers to look up in curiosity.

"I was asked to see if you needed any healing herbs, my lord," a strange eunuch was saying in rough Greek.

"I'm hardly anybody's 'lord'," Philon laughed softly when Bagoas's quiet exclamation cut him off.

Both the squire and stranger glanced to the wide-eyed youth, but neither had time to speak before Bagoas leapt from the bed and darted to the door. The young Persian quickly checked the hallway beyond for loiterers, and finding none, he shoved the older eunuch deeper into the room and shut the wooden barrier behind him.

"Bagoas, what…?" once again Philon was cut off by his lover.

"You ass! Do you have any idea how worried I've been for you?" Bagoas addressed the older male, switching to his own language and smacking the other eunuch hard on the sternum. "Ever since we got word that King Al'skander entered Susa, I've feared you dead… or worse! And here I find you serving Oxydates some two hundred miles from my own bed."

"I'm sorry, dear Gazelle-Eyes. Had I realized where you were now and how you've worried for me, I would have sent word. I promise you that. I never would have left you wondering and troubled otherwise," the older male spoke softly and raised a hand to touch the youth's sleeve.

Bagoas let out a sob, his emotions escaping his control as anger turned to overwhelming relief, and he reached out to cling to the other's robes. The younger eunuch leaned his forehead against the chest he had previously been beating on and breathed in the familiar perfume that clung to them before heavy tears blocked his senses completely.

"What's this? Have you not stopped crying since we parted ways? There were tears in your eyes then too when I had to leave you, but I thought I had taught you better than this. What will your lover think?"

Bagoas struggled to rein in his sobs, but finally a watery smile overtook his features.

"I think he'll understand," the younger eunuch answered before he turned his head to address the other youth seated on the bed. "Philon, I'd like to introduce you to Oromedon. He was to me in my calling what Lord Hephaestion is to you in yours."

A look of confusion blossomed on Oromedon's face when a joyous smile overtook the squire's. Philon forced himself to his feet despite the pain he was feeling and limped over to the pair to greet the older Persian properly.

"I'm glad to meet you," the Macedonian said, letting Bagoas translate for him to make sure Oromedon understood him clearly. "I haven't known Bagoas long nor have we talked much about our pasts with each other, but for him to compare you to Hephaestion tells me how highly he regards you. I hope I'll have time to get to know you."

"He does know what your training entailed, right?" Oromedon asked Bagoas in disbelief.

The younger eunuch laughed, hugging his former teacher soundly, "Don't worry about it. He's already agreed to share me with Lord Hephaestion and Great King Al'skander should they ask."

"Well, you've certainly done well for yourself. If next you tell me they've named you heir to the empire, I won't be surprised," Oromedon joked, disbelief morphing into admiration.

"I doubt I'll ever receive that title," Bagoas grinned before pulling back to look over the elder eunuch. "You said something about healing herbs. Does that mean you have a viable excuse to stay and talk for awhile? I don't want to put you in any danger."

"It's fine. Your Lord Hephaestion seems to have wanted us to speak, and Lord Oxydates won't care in the least. I'm too old for bed service now, particularly with a man who leans so strongly to women as Oxydates."

Bagoas nodded, pleased, but then turned to his lover, "You should bathe before the water cools and loses the benefits the heat would have for you. And perhaps we can drag Oromedon into our scheming. He ought to have a better idea than me as to which boys in the city currently fit Lykougos's preferences."

"We should also eat before the food gets cold," Philon agreed and looked to the steaming tub with both longing and reluctance. "If I bathe now, Oromedon will see my stripes."

The elder eunuch glanced at Bagoas in bemusement, having understood that bit of Greek but not knowing why there was a problem. He already knew the squire had been punished, though no one had mentioned what his infraction had been. A sudden curiosity began gnawing at Oromedon's mind, and he found himself wanting to know what Philon had done.

* * *

**End A/N:** So what will Oromedon's reaction be to Philon's punishment, and will he be willing to help the squire get justice against Lykourgos after hearing the youth's story?

Comments, reviews, and general feedback are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	14. Chp 14 Conspirators

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Conspirators

**A/N:** Here's "Part 02" of the previous chapter's scene. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bagoas, Oromedon, or Hephaestion (or Oxydates)… I think that covers it this chapter.

* * *

"Come on, Philon. Don't worry about Oromedon, and just take your bath," Bagoas coaxed. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll bathe with you."

Philon gave the eunuch a look of surprise. During the short time they had been together, the Persian's modesty had appeared unshakeable to the squire, but now Bagoas was offering to not only strip down in front of him but in front of Oromedon as well. Philon could only nod in agreement as he found himself struck dumb by shock.

Bagoas shot his lover a coy smile before stepping over to the tub and beginning to remove his robes. Philon glanced at Oromedon, trying to gauge his reaction, before following the younger eunuch.

"Bagoas, you don't have to do this if you'd rather not. I'll bathe," Philon whispered, halting the Persian with a touch on the elbow. "Just, please, if Oromedon asks about what I did and why I did it, let him know I am sorry about the whole thing."

The eunuch arched a brow at his lover before briefly glancing at his former teacher.

"Don't tell me you still feel guilty about our confrontation, Philon," Bagoas said.

"I feel guilty for judging you and others like you without considering the difficulties you face," the squire replied. Bagoas gave a softer smile than the previous and pressed a chaste kiss to the Macedonian's lips.

"It's forgotten. All I want right now is to take a bath with my beloved and to discuss with my former teacher possible ways to mete out justice on a particularly troublesome Thessalian cavalry officer," the Persian whispered and began helping Philon out of his chiton.

When the squire stood naked, he glanced over his shoulder at Oromedon. The Mede was clearly curious about the fading marks on Philon's back, but politeness kept him from voicing any questions. The bruises that the caning had left were mostly a faded blue and green by now, sprinkled through with shrinking scabs where the heavy beating had split the youth's skin against his bones. Soreness plagued the tender muscles and spine beneath as they continued healing and Philon tried to regain their former strength and mobility.

"Come on," Bagoas reached out to take the Macedonian's hand and help him into the tub. Once the squire was settled in the water, the eunuch slipped in behind him and pulled Philon to lean back against his chest. The young man gave a contented sigh, feeling safe and cherished in Bagoas's arms.

Philon had only shut his eyelids for a moment when he felt movement close at the side of the tub. Opening his honey-brown eyes again, the squire found Oromedon settling the dinner tray on a low bench next to him and his lover. The elder eunuch then settled himself in a comfortable position on the floor next to the tub.

"You're as bad as him," the youth grimaced, indicating Bagoas. "Is it a trait of all eunuchs to move like cats or is that some little mischief between you?"

Oromedon chuckled, "It is something I taught him for his service in Darius's household. Such skills tend to become habits, though, and are rarely lost."

"You're lucky Alexander doesn't want to train you to be a scout," Philon addressed the younger eunuch.

"Slavery and court life have left me too inexperienced for such work," Bagoas replied, smirking. "Now, don't we have some scheming to do?"

"We do," the squire agreed but turned away from Oromedon, shame haunting his eyes and flushing his face with embarrassment. Bagoas tried to sooth him with gentle caresses but then changed tactics.

"Eat, Philon," the Persian whispered, pressing a bite of lamb to the Macedonian's lips. "I'll talk with Oromedon. You just rest."

After chewing and swallowing the offering, the squire began feeding himself while Bagoas turned to his former teacher. The two eunuchs conversed softly in Persian, the younger explaining the issue plaguing Philon and his friends. The Macedonian tried to stay relaxed against Bagoas's chest, but he kept waiting for an angry outburst from Oromedon reminiscent of the tongue lashing he had received from the young Persian previously.

But the anger never came. Instead Oromedon's gaze softened when he looked at the squire, and he reached out to stroke Philon's dark hair.

"Bagoas had trouble accepting this lesson as well," the Mede explained in halting Greek. "His first master sold the services of his body without discretion. His pride was wounded when he came into my training, and I do believe he came close to hating me the first time I took him to bed."

Philon glanced back at Bagoas, surprised once again.

"Oromedon was a good teacher, though. He attended to my pride and taught me how to approach my calling with dignity and artistry."

"You cannot serve kings with anything less. Only perfection of the highest value will do," the older eunuch added.

Philon shifted in the tub so that he could meet Bagoas's eyes, "You must tell me if I ever suggest or attempt anything that makes you feel degraded. I am not a king. I cannot give you the pride of place a king would. At this point, I doubt I can even meet you as an equal. Alexander has assigned you duties as a translator now, after all."

"Philon, what did I tell you about self-doubts?" his lover asked.

The squire thought back to the discussion they had had nearly a week ago, "That you don't want to hear them, because you don't want to see me held back by them."

"Exactly. I'm with you because I want to be. Don't forget that," the eunuch responded, tightening his arms in a momentary hug. "Now, shall we get back to our planning, please?"

Bagoas turned to Oromedon, and they began conversing in Persian again. Philon listened to the cadence and syllables of their words, pondering over asking Bagoas to teach him his language as the two gentle voices lulled him into a thoughtful daze. As he talked, the younger eunuch ran his hands over the squire's back in absentminded strokes, helping the warm waters to work on the sore muscles and sending the Macedonian deeper into his trance-like state.

Philon completely lost track of time and startled at a knock on his door. Before he or Bagoas could respond, Heliodoros, Alkaios, and Demetrios tumbled into the room, the three squires stopping short as they took in the scene before them.

"If you're going to bother knocking, don't you think it might also be polite to wait for a response before charging into a room?" Bagoas hissed and pulled Philon tight against his body, using his lover to shield his nakedness.

"Sorry, Bagoas," Heliodoros laughed, nudging his companions out of the room. "We didn't realize you'd be in the bath. We'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself for accepting company."

"Mannerless beasts," the eunuch grumbled under his breath before turning to find his former teacher trying to contain his laughter. Bagoas threw a wet washcloth at him in response.

Philon shifted, and the pair of lovers got out of the tub, dried off, and dressed again. Once the two youths relocated themselves and their dinner remnants to the bed, Oromedon opened the door and directed the waiting squires back into the room.

"And just what was so important that you had to barge in here in the first place?" Bagoas asked.

"We're just eager to get to work making plans against Lykourgos," Alkaios admitted. "We were talking on the way here from the great hall. If he finds someone before we can set things up in our favor, we might not be able to get him punished as he deserves."

"It's a legitimate concern, but Philon, Oromedon, and I have already started discussing possibilities," Bagoas replied. "Oromedon knows of several boys in the city who should catch Lykourgos's attention according to what Philon has told me of his preferences."

"One boy works in the palace stables," the elder eunuch added. "He would be interested in seeing the Thessalian horses, I know."

"Would his father care if Lykourgos got a little too friendly, though?" Heliodoros asked of Oromedon. "And would his status be high enough to result in Lykourgos being punished for taking advantage of him?"

"His father trains Oxydates's horses. His social status might not be that high, but the satrap is fond of the boy and treats him like a nephew. I think if the boy makes a show of being hurt by Lykourgos's indiscretion, Oxydates will look to punish your problem officer."

"I think we've found our first candidate, then, although I'd hate to see the boy actually end up in Lykourgos's bed," Philon commented. "Shall we consider some additional possibilities before making any detailed plans?"

There was mutual agreement throughout the room. The others turned to Oromedon again, and the Mede began going through his list of handsome boys and youths in the city. Several hours passed in discussion, all six participants losing track of how late it was growing. Eventually, however, they were interrupted by a curious Hephaestion wondering where all of his squires had disappeared to.

"So here I find you, all conspiring without me," the general crossed his arms over his chest, giving each of his young men a stern look. Oromedon glanced around at the others in worry, thinking they were in trouble with their lord.

Hephaestion stepped into the room and took a seat next to the Mede, offering him a broad smile and a wink.

"Well?" the elder warrior turned back to his squires, mischief glowing in his blue eyes. "Are you going to fill me in on your deviousness or not? You know I won't let harm to one of you go unpunished."

* * *

**End A/N:** And Lykourgos has no clue about the trouble brewing against him. What will happen as the boys put their scheming into action? Will Lykourgos take the bait as they hope?

Reviews, comments, feedback, etc. are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	15. Chp 15 The Stablehand

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** The Stablehand

**A/N:** I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter. Things were very busy in the week since my last post, and I also had some trouble getting this chapter to work out the way I wanted it. The action was easy enough, but the other stuff… not so much.

**Warnings:** blood and physical damage

**Disclaimer:** Hephaestion, Bagoas, Oxydates, and Oromedon don't belong to me.

* * *

Frustration and curiosity plagued Hephaestion throughout the next day's diplomatic meeting but not because of any difficulties he encountered during negotiations. His mind kept drifting off on thoughts of the conspirators' unfolding plans. That morning, Oromedon had introduced him, Bagoas, and the squires to the stablehand he had mentioned the night before. The youth's name was Tahmasp, a handsome fifteen-year-old Median youth with an innocent light to his eyes that proved to be completely misleading. Philon had agreed immediately that the boy was perfect for their plans. Oromedon had done well in choosing their bait.

Alkaios and Demetrios had taken Tahmasp down to the Thessalian encampment shortly after breakfast, hoping to implement the beginnings of their plan. Oromedon had accompanied them to help translate between Greek and Persian despite his limited abilities with the former language. Bagoas had wanted to go with them, but just like Hephaestion, he was stuck in the negotiations. Philon had been left behind as well to continue resting his back, Heliodoros volunteering to keep him company.

The troop negotiations dragged on through lunch and into late afternoon. Hephaestion found himself struggling to contain his restlessness. He badly wanted to know what had happened that morning down in the Thessalian encampment. The general found himself embarrassed that Bagoas managed to hide his own impatience much better than himself, the eunuch remaining still and focused on the words exchanged between the resident nobles and Laomedon. Finally, though, the discussions came to a close for the day.

"Would you care to stay in the Great Hall for dinner?" Oxydates asked.

Hephaestion shook his head, "Please forgive me, but I'd like to eat with my ailing squire. He's been cooped up inside all day, and I'm sure he'd appreciate some additional company besides Heliodoros."

The satrap nodded and voiced his understanding, making some comment about the frustration the youth must feel at not being able to explore an unfamiliar city. Hephaestion only half-heard Bagoas's translation before he led the eunuch out of the hall and toward the guestrooms where they had been quartered.

"Usually diplomacy is one of my strongest skills, but I've never felt so distracted in my life," the blue-eyed warrior mumbled. Bagoas hid a smile as he patted the general's arm.

"I'm sure you'll be more focused tomorrow," the eunuch assured. "Oromedon did indicate that Tahmasp isn't one to back away from a challenge or a bit of mischief. Lykourgos has no clue what's waiting for him with that boy."

"I'm sure you're right. Tomorrow's meeting ought to be shorter too. There's not a lot left to cover before the requested troops arrive and we can talk with their officers."

The conversation paused as Hephaestion knocked on Philon's door. When a voice from within bid him to enter, the general and Bagoas slipped through the portal to find the young squire hosting his three comrades and Oromedon as well. All five smiled warmly at the pair.

"So how'd it go?" Hephaestion nearly demanded as soon as the door shut behind him.

Alkaios and Demetrios shared a grin with Oromedon.

"Lykourgos is no longer the hunter but the hunted," Alkaios said, glancing to his general and Bagoas again. "Tahmasp definitely caught his attention and worked him all morning. I believe Lykourgos will be visiting the palace stables in a night or two to spend a little private time with our obliging stablehand."

"And after?"

"Oh, some of us plan to be hiding in the stable to witness and report the deed. Tahmasp won't do it himself lest it frighten away his future suitors," Demetrios laughed. "Apparently he likes men better than girls. Something about having little use for a lover that doesn't know how to handle his horses."

00000000

Alkaios leaned back against Demetrios's chest, the pair reclining in the palace stables' clean straw pile, concealed by deep shadow. Three days had passed, and Tahmasp had indicated that tonight Lykourgos planned to meet him for their secret tryst. The young Mede had shown the squires where he wished to bed the Thessalian, and the two Macedonians had settled in to wait for them across the stable aisle.

Once again, Hephaestion and Bagoas had been left behind, but Philon stood as a lookout with Heliodoros in an alcove near the stables' entrance. Nearly two hours had passed by the time the younger squire gave the quiet signal and sunk deeper into his own patch of shadow with his companion. Alkaios and Demetrios shifted with anticipation, straining to see through the dusty moonlight, before stilling again into silence.

A few moments later, a pair of silhouettes dimmed the entryway and crossed the threshold. Horses stamped and whickered in greeting, recognizing the scent and footsteps of their caretaker. Tahmasp and Lykourgos stumbled their way down the aisle. The pair had clearly been drinking, and now they teased each other with brief touches and quiet laughter, their slurred words useless as neither could speak the other's language.

A dull thud echoed the length of the stable when Lykourgos pushed Tahmasp against an open stall door harder than he intended. The youth grunted, the wind knocked from his lungs, but the Thessalian didn't give him time to recover. He swooped down with a demanding kiss that lasted for several moments. Finally Lykourgos broke away again, leaving Tahmasp gasping for breath and disoriented. Humming in pleasure, the cavalry officer slipped away from the young Mede and into the open stall next to him.

The hidden Macedonians had trouble seeing much of what was happening in the dim moonlight, but when Tahmasp had regained his bearings and realized where Lykourgos had disappeared to, the note of panic in his voice was unmistakable. The Thessalian laughed and called out to the young Mede, apparently thinking the youth thought himself abandoned, but an angry squeal accompanied by a hoof striking brick cut off the soldier's giddiness.

"What in the name of –" Lykourgos cried out when the hidden stallion landed a heavy kick which was quickly followed by another.

Tahmasp darted into the stall, intending to pull the Thessalian away from the dangerous, ill-tempered beast, but the Mede jumped back from the doorway again when Lykourgos gave a scream of pain. The stallion kicked the bricks once more and issued a roaring bellow as the cavalry officer stumbled backwards out of the stall, tripping and landing on his backside.

When Tahmasp began rambling in a frightened voice, the hidden Macedonians snuck out of the shadows to see what had happened. They found Lykourgos lying in the dust, whimpering in pain through gritted teeth as a dark stain grew across the front of his chiton and dripped onto the stone floor around him. His clothing was torn, but his hands hid his wound from view. Noting the stablehand's distress, Philon reached out to gather a trembling Tahmasp to his side, trying to comfort the frightened Mede, while Heliodoros went to fetch a torch so they could get a better look at Lykougos's injuries.

"What happened?" Alkaios asked the Thessalian as he knelt next to the officer's side. Lykourgos could only shake his head as he continued to groan and whimper with his jaw clenched in a tight grimace.

When Heliodoros returned a moment later, Alkaios tugged the Thessalian's clothing aside and pried his hands away from the wound. A momentary gurgle of blood obscured the flame-illuminated area, but then the squire saw what had occurred. Despite the grisly injury, the Macedonian couldn't help his bark of laughter.

"He came to Persia a man, and now he'll leave it as a eunuch," Alkaios grinned. "Good thing we're recruiting the local soldiers now. After the men back home hear about this, no one will want to venture into Asia!"

"You bastards planned this," Lykougos ground out when he recognized Philon standing beside Tahmasp.

"Not exactly," Heliodoros responded. "We just wanted you punished as Philon got punished after the rumors you spread through camp got to him. We never intended for you to lose your manhood to a horse, though. Rather ironic for a cavalry officer."

"Come on. We need to get you to a healer before you pass out on the floor," Demetrios added and moved to help Alkaios haul the Thessalian to his feet. Slowly, the six males made their way from the stables to the palace, Lykourgos dripping a trail of blood the entire way.

00000000

Two more hours had passed before Philon got to creep through the door to his guestroom and slide into bed next to Bagoas. The eunuch shifted beside him and gave a tried sigh.

"How'd it go? Will Lykourgos be punished?"

"Have you been waiting up for me this entire time?" the squire asked, concerned.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind," Bagoas mumbled as he nuzzled against his lover's shoulder.

Philon smiled in the darkness and gathered the Persian to his chest, holding him close as he breathed in Bagoas's perfume.

"Lykourgos won't be formally punished, but at this point, I don't care anymore," the Macedonian whispered before going through the story of what he'd witnessed with the others.

"Remind me to take an apple to that horse," Bagoas murmured when Philon fell silent. "Even if I have to serve it to him on the end of a shovel or a spear, he's certainly earned a million apples for what he's done tonight."

"You better do it first thing in the morning then," the squire replied. "Oxydates is considering having him put down. Apparently Lykourgos isn't the first person he's attacked so viciously."

* * *

**End A/N:** Well, not exactly the "punishment" the squires had planned for, but it seems more satisfactory than what Lykourgos would have gotten otherwise. Stay tuned for a few more chapters. The story's not quite over yet!

Comments, reviews, and feedback are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	16. Chp 16 Morning Visits

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Morning Visits

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting again sooner. I didn't mean to leave everyone waiting for so long…

**Warnings:** Some graphic stuff concerning Lykourgos's injury. Not for the faint of heart probably, but this is what you get when I've been watching safari videos of lions, hyenas, and African wild dogs…

**Disclaimer:** I claim Philon and Lykourgos, but that's it.

* * *

Despite his lack of quality sleep, Bagoas dragged himself out of bed before dawn the next morning. Philon was so tired he didn't even rouse at his lover's movements, prompting the Persian to smile and press a gentle kiss to the squire's forehead. After slipping from the guestroom and making a quick stop in the kitchens, the eunuch hurried down to the palace stables to find the horse that had emasculated Lykourgos the night before. Stableboys were already scurrying up and down the aisle at this hour, ducking in and out of stalls, carrying buckets of grain or water, shoveling manure into other buckets, and forking fresh hay and bedding to the horses in residence.

Bagoas paused to watch the organized chaos for a moment, worried that he may not be able to find the stall he sought. He had not expected so many horses to still be housed here with Darius gone and Alexander now standing as the acknowledged king of Persia by Oxydates. The eunuch had assumed many of the animals would have gone to the cavalry units, either Persian or Greek.

Bagoas was startled from his musings when an angry squeal sent a boy scrambling out of a stall halfway down the aisle. The stablehand tripped and landed on his backside with an undignified yelp. A few of the other boys looked on with concern, but when their friend dragged himself to his feet and beat his hand against the stall door with an angry oath of his own, the others went back to work. The boy then left the stall to tend to other horses, and Bagoas noticed that all of the stablehands gave the area a wide berth.

The eunuch slipped quietly down the aisle, going unnoticed by the others for the most part. He paused outside the stall of the angry horse. Glancing down, Bagoas found a dark spot marring the dirt floor under the flickering glow of the torches. It was Lykourgos's dried blood from the night before. He looked into the stall while staying on the safe side of its threshold, curious but cautious. Inside the eunuch could see nothing more than a dark, horse-shaped shadow, light glinting off the moist surfaces of eyes and bared teeth as the animal shifted. The stallion snorted and stomped a hoof in warning, then rattled the chain that tied him in the stall when Bagoas failed to react.

"So you're the beast who castrated my lover's former partner," the eunuch hummed softly. "I'd dare to say you've done the male youths of the world a great favor and saved many of them from future heartbreak by that man. I've brought a treat for you as reward, though I think I may be the only one who feels you deserve it."

Bagoas reached into the folds of his robe and produced a polished apple and a small knife. With nimble fingers, he cut the fruit into slices, noticing the stallion's ears had perked with interest when the animal caught the sweet scent.

"Will you let me feed you or do I have to find a hayfork or shovel with which to serve you safely?"

The horse whickered softly and stepped forward, stretching his neck to the limit of his restraining chain. He sniffed and huffed in Bagoas's direction and scraped an impatient hoof through his bedding, wanting the apple slices that the eunuch held before him. A shiver of excitement traveled up the Persian's spine as fear beat through his heart.

"Don't turn my gratitude into my misfortune," Bagoas whispered and extended an apple slice to the horse on his flattened palm.

Velvet lips grabbed up the piece of fruit, and Bagoas quickly retracted his hand. The horse chewed the treat quickly, and the Persian offered him another slice. As he fed the animal, Bagoas caught a better view of the stallion's face, black with a white stripe and snip over the right nostril. He was a handsome beast. Whispers sprang up behind the Persian, and after a moment, he recognized that one voice addressed him directly.

"If he'll let you, do you think you could fetch out his water bucket? We haven't been able to clean it properly in over a week now."

Bagoas hesitated at first, but as the stallion's attention continued to focus on the apple slices, the eunuch managed to slip into his stall and retrieve the fouled water bucket. He continued to feed the horse as he handed the metal container out to a stableboy. At first quiet murmurings caught the Persian's ear, but then a frightened gasp and startled scream caused both eunuch and stallion to jerk in surprise. Bagoas quickly ducked out of the stall before the horse's surprise could turn to anger.

"What is it?" the Persian asked the boys gathered around the water bucket. None answered, though, and so Bagoas walked over to look inside. Soaking with bits of hay and drowned grain was a scrap of cloth, and half-hidden beneath it floated the mangled, barely-recognizable remains of Lykourgos's manhood.

"Oh," Bagoas chuckled before turning back to the stall and its occupant. "Good horse."

The eunuch finished feeding the stallion his treat and even managed to rub a hand over the beast's face before helping the stableboys to return the cleaned water bucket to the stall. The horse drank deeply as Bagoas watched from the doorway.

"I've never seen him behave so well for anyone before," one of the boys commented.

"I doubt you'll see it again," the eunuch replied. "I heard that Oxydates is considering having him destroyed for what happened here last night. I came to reward him for it, though."

"You're talking about what was in the water bucket, aren't you?"

"Yes," and Bagoas explained the story of Lykourgos to the boy. "If you'll excuse me now, I must get back to the palace for breakfast and today's negotiations."

"If you're so fond of the horse, perhaps you could ask Lord Oxydates for him. You could save him."

"Perhaps, but it is Great King Al'skander who is the horse tamer, not me," Bagoas grinned, remembering the story of Bucephalus. The eunuch then bid farewell to his young companion and left the stables.

000000000

After eating breakfast with his fellow squires, Philon returned to his guest quarters. Guilt and worry weighed heavily on his conscious in light of the previous night's events, and he had requested some time alone from his friends. However, he found that the solitude only served to make him restless. When Philon came to realize that his pacing served only to aggravate his sore back rather than help him to sort through his thoughts, he made a decision. Slipping from his room, the young Macedonian retraced his steps from the previous night until he came to the place where he and his friends had left Lykourgos in the care of a physician.

It took Philon a few moments to find the room where Lykourgos had been left to recuperate. He paused before the wooden door, debating on whether to knock or not. In the end, the squire pushed the door open a crack and peaked inside. The Thessalian lay on his back in bed, one arm draped across his eyes and a knee raised and propped against the wall to tent his blanket away from his wound. The officer appeared to be asleep, and so Philon crept quietly into the room, not wanting to wake him.

When the youth reached the edge of the bed, however, he found Lykourgos watching him from under the crook of his elbow. The man's blue eyes were red-rimmed and dried tear tracks stained his face. Philon felt his guilt double at the sight.

"Come here to gloat?" Lykourgos asked softly, none of his typical mockery or arrogance present in his voice. Philon shook his head before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. His own voice stuck in his throat, preventing the squire from speaking.

The youth quivered for a moment but then reached out to run his hands over the strong chest and arms of his former lover. The touch reawakened the memory of their single night together in Philon's mind, and the squire released a choked sob.

"It's too much, Lykourgos," the squire wept. "I wanted you beaten and humiliated as I was, but this goes far beyond that. You didn't deserve this."

"That's where you're wrong, Philon," the cavalry officer replied. He lifted his arm away from his eyes and propped his elbow on the squire's thigh, stroking the youth's face when Philon nuzzled into his upraised hand. "I made a mockery of Aphrodite's gift to lovers for far too long, and this is her revenge."

"No, Lykourgos," the youth shook his head in denial. He pressed a kiss to the Thessalian's palm before returning his watery gaze to the man's face.

Philon was struck by how young and vulnerable Lykourgos appeared now. He had failed to notice during the course of their courtship that the cavalry officer was actually younger than Alexander and Hephaestion, but seeing him wounded and grieving like this made it as clear as sunlight. The squire reached out again and stroked Lykourgos's face, combing his fingers through the Thessalian's wavy locks.

"I wanted to love you, and I thought I did love you," Philon murmured. "I wanted to fall in love with you, you ass."

"I know. That was the game. I'm sorry, Philon."

The squire shifted and leaned over the Thessalian, hugging the broad chest he had come to admire and breathing in the officer's musky sweat. Lykourgos returned the embrace. After several moments, the Macedonian was forced to sit up again, his back protesting the position beyond his ability to ignore.

"I was wrong to accuse you of being womanish," Lykourgos commented, a miniscule smile trying to tug at his lips. "You're not vengeful enough."

Philon felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, but he shook his head at the older man in amusement. After another moment had passed in silence, the squire glanced behind him at the blanket covering the Thessalian's lower half.

"What did the physician say?" Philon asked.

"Something about me being lucky I didn't bleed to death," Lykourgos replied. "I'm not sure beyond that. The translation was a little rough."

"Oromedon's Greek isn't as good as Bagoas's."

"I noticed. It was probably for the best. I think I would have chosen death over being treated had I known what that physician was going to do to me."

Philon gave him a curious look.

"When that horse bit me, he left me with one ball, half-skinned, and no way to use it. The physician had to finish the job before he could cauterize my wound."

The squire gagged, tears returning to his eyes. Lykourgos saw the youth quivering with emotion again and reached up to rub the Macedonian's back.

"Don't cry, Philon. It's over now, and I'm still alive for the time being."

The squire shook his head and lay down beside Lykourgos, burying his face against the officer's neck as he began to sob.

"You didn't deserve this," the youth choked out once again.

* * *

**End A/N:** I had meant to include Tahmasp in this chapter, but Bagoas and Philon both had other plans. There's still a bit more to come, so watch for another chapter or two!

Feedback, reviews, and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	17. Chp 17 Change of Plans

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Change of Plans

**A/N:** Lykourgos gets some more visitors.

**Warnings:** Nothing new. Nothing as "graphic" as last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Philon and Lykourgos are mine… everyone else belongs to history.

* * *

When the negotiations with the handful of Median and Persian cavalry officers broke for lunch, Hephaestion found that he had a visitor who was not completely unexpected. Bagoas had informed the Macedonian general of the previous night's incident with Lykourgos, and so the warrior had anticipated that the Thessalian commander would wish to speak with him about his lesser officer at some point. Spotting the man hovering near the doorway to the Great Hall, Hephaestion excused himself from the others and went to greet him.

"I wish to see my officer," the Thessalian general requested after the two had exchanged pleasantries.

"As do I, Ariston," Hephaestion responded. "I'll ask Lord Oxydates where he's been put."

The satrap offered to take the two generals to see Lykourgos himself. Hephaestion readily agreed and asked Bagoas to join them so that Oxydates's own translator could stay with the negotiators who were having lunch in the hall.

"How badly was he injured?" Ariston asked as they walked.

"Well, he won't be siring any future children," Bagoas commented quietly, hiding a smirk.

"My physician reported that your officer lost a good deal of blood and is lucky to be alive. He'll probably be plagued by lethargy for the coming days," Oxydates answered once Bagoas had translated the question.

When the four reached the appropriate door, Hephaestion knocked on the wood before opening the portal. Glancing inside, the Macedonian paused momentarily in surprise on the threshold before leading the others into the room. They found Lykourgos lying in his bed and examining Philon's scars as the youth sat beside him, stripped to the waist.

"I never thought I'd find you here," Hephaestion commented to his squire. The youth shrugged, not knowing what to say in response. His heart was still heavy with guilt.

Bagoas stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest and confusion warring with annoyance on his face. Philon glanced up at his new lover and worried about what was going through the eunuch's mind.

"Why are you here?" Bagoas asked. The squire glanced back at Lykourgos.

"I wanted to know how he was doing," Philon replied softly.

"And what? You decided to compare scars?"

"Bagoas," the squire looked up at the eunuch with pleading eyes. He did not want to have this conversation in front of two generals and Lord Oxydates. Bagoas seemed to have similar thoughts as he did not press the Macedonian further.

"I'd like to see your injuries, Lykourgos," Ariston announced once the Persian had stepped to the side of the room. The cavalry officer squeezed his eyes shut with a grimace at the request, but he obediently reached down and tossed the blanket away from his hips and legs.

Philon only gave the seared flesh a brief glance before turning away with tears stinging at his eyes. He reached out to lay his hand on Lykourgos's shoulder, caressing the rounded muscles there in an attempt to comfort both himself and the Thessalian while Ariston examined the wound.

Bagoas watched the interaction and noticed the depth of the distress his lover seemed to feel. For a moment, the Persian couldn't understand it, but then something sparked in his mind: _gynnis_, an insult so horrible, it had caused Philon to run away from the army encampment. And now, the man who had given the squire such a label was a eunuch himself. Bagoas shook his head and slipped over to sit with his lover and Lykourgos. He still couldn't find it in himself to pity the Thessalian, but the Persian thought he was beginning to understand Philon's depression.

Lykourgos glanced at Bagoas when the eunuch seated himself against the headboard next to his pillow. He knew who and what the Persian was, and he was also well aware of Bagoas's relationship with his ex-lover. A pang of regret filled the Thessalian's heart as he watched the poised and self-confident figure. Despite being new to Alexander's ranks, the eunuch was quickly climbing to a position of political influence, one that could potentially allow him to bring Lykourgos's military career advancements to a halt.

"Well Lykourgos, I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to leave you behind when we ride out," General Ariston's voice broke the officer out of his thoughts. "You're not going to be in any shape to travel when it comes time for us to go. I'll leave you to talk things out with General Hephaestion as to whether you'll follow after us once you're well enough to ride or you could return to Alexander's camp and join up with the mercenary units."

"But sir, surely you won't be leaving that soon," Lykourgos protested.

"Everyone I've talked to says you almost bled to death. Recovering from that will slow the rest of your healing," the Thessalian commander replied. "Just rest, Lykourgos. You're a good soldier. Don't ruin your strength by trying to force yourself before your body is ready."

Ariston stroked a powerful thigh, trying to sooth his young officer, before taking hold of the displaced blanket and draping it over Lykourgos's legs and hips again. The Thessalian general then turned and exited the room.

"I'll give you time to regain some of your strength and to think about your options," Hephaestion commented. "Then we can talk about where you wish to go and who you want to serve with."

"Thank you, sir," Lykourgos acknowledged before turning his face to the wall. He couldn't shake the feeling that his commander, Ariston, was abandoning him in these backward lands. The thought made the pain of his injury seem to intensify and make him all the more aware of Bagoas's presence by his head.

"I'm going back to the Great Hall to join the other delegates for lunch," Hephaestion added before turning toward the doorway where Oxydates stood.

"I'll catch up in a moment," Bagoas promised. "Philon and I need to have a word."

The Macedonian general nodded, and the two men left. After the door clicked shut behind them, Philon turned apologetic eyes to his current lover. The eunuch studied the youth for a long moment before uttering a sigh.

"I realize that this type of injury has a different impact on a person's life in your culture as compared to mine, but I don't understand your distress, Philon, after what this man did to you," Bagoas spoke softly. "I won't tell you you're wrong for feeling what you do, though. I can't make that type of judgment over something I don't understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to speak with Lord Oxydates about a horse."

Bagoas stood from his seat next to Lykourgos's pillow and headed for the door. Prior to slipping out of the room, he gave the squire another look, worry and confusion showing clearly in his dark eyes. Philon couldn't decide on a reply before the eunuch had disappeared beyond the wooden barrier, and suddenly he found himself worrying for his relationship with the beautiful Persian.

"I might not understand these Asian barbarians, but I do know one thing, Philon," Lykourgos commented. "Bagoas won't fight to keep you the way a Macedonian man would."

"Why do you say that?" the squire asked, turning to look at the Thessalian.

"I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't think he has the power to control your heart. I assume he's never had a lover whom he could lay full claim to in the past. As a slave, he would have always had to share his men with whoever else caught their eye."

"You're probably right. It's just a bit hard to believe when he's always been so confident in everything else I've seen him do."

"Everyone has their insecurities, Philon. Even eunuchs who have warmed the beds of the great kings of this world."

Philon felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "And what would be your insecurities, Lykourgos? I believe you already know mine."

The cavalry officer returned the smirk before reaching up to tug Philon down beside him on the bed. The youth moved obediently and pillowed his head on the Thessalian's shoulder.

"Well, dear squire, I'd say my predominant insecurity concerns what I am going to do now that I've lost my favorite asset," Lykourgos tried to joke, but his mood turned sober again almost immediately. "I'm also afraid that my commanding general is abandoning me. Alexander is a great commander and king, and I have the highest respect for him. But I love Ariston more."

"I feel the same about Hephaestion," Philon whispered. "General Ariston did say you could follow him later, though, once you've healed enough to travel safely."

"He did, but how am I supposed to show my face again back in Thessaly when I'm now a eunuch?"

* * *

**End A/N:** Still more to come! The story's not quite over yet! What will happen to Bagoas and Philon's relationship? Where will Lykourgos choose to go? Will Bagoas manage to save the vicious stallion that emasculated the Thessalian? And whatever happened to Tahmasp, Oromedon, and the other squires? Which of these questions get answered in the next chapter?

Feedback, comments, and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	18. Chp 18 A Eunuch's Heart

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** A Eunuch's Heart

**A/N:** Bagoas tries to sort some things out.

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** Tahmasp's mine too, but not Bagoas or Hephaestion.

* * *

After the end of the day's negotiations and dinner, Bagoas returned to the palace stables with another apple for the dark stallion. Lord Oxydates said he was welcome to take the horse if he could care for the animal and get it out of its stall when the time came for him to return to Alexander's encampment. The eunuch had not yet told Hephaestion about the agreement.

As he fed the stallion his treat, Bagoas was approached by an older stablehand. It took the Persian a moment to recognize the youth as Tahmasp under the flickering glow of the torchlight, but when he did, he greeted the Mede with a smile.

"Bagoas," the youth gave a subdued smile in return. "Oromedon spoke of you often when we asked him for tales of King Darius's court."

"Good things, I hope," the eunuch replied, earning a nod from his younger companion. "It's good to know he did not forget about me. I certainly have never forgotten about him."

"He's a kind individual and always eager to laugh and smile," Tahmasp acknowledged. "May I inquire about the fate of the Thessalian who you had me courting?"

Bagoas noted the youth's hesitance to ask and thought he saw a glimmer of worry in the Mede's eyes. It was difficult to tell, however, with Tahmasp being a good actor capable of keeping his true emotions well-hidden when he chose.

"Lykourgos is recuperating in the palace," the eunuch replied after a moment. "He now has even less than I do between his legs. Philon seemed rather content with the state of things last night, but he became distressed over the extent of Lykourgos's injury this morning and has stayed with him most of the day."

"I imagine you're not happy about such a response."

"It's odd and confusing and rather new to me. I've never before been in a position where I had the right to be angry over whom my lover spent time with. I know I should be mad, but really, I'm just hurt and frustrated."

Bagoas reached out to stroke the stallion's forehead as the animal munched on another slice of apple. Tahmasp watched in silence for a moment before commenting.

"My father mentioned at dinner that Lord Oxydates agreed to give you this horse. I couldn't understand why you'd want such an ill-tempered beast, even if he did get your revenge for you, but now that I see you with him, I find that perhaps it's not such a strange request."

"Has he always been vicious?" Bagoas asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't had him for that long. I do know that his former owner was a poor excuse for a horse trainer and had no idea what he was doing. Oxydates thought my father could maybe repair the damage that man did, but this stallion seems to have developed a hatred for all men."

"Well, hopefully he can learn to accept the company of a eunuch, then," Bagoas smiled.

"I'd say if you keep bringing him apples, he'll learn to do more than just accept your company," Tahmasp replied, smiling. "I should get back to work now. Thank you for the information, and I'm glad you're going to try to save this stallion. He's a beautiful horse."

"You know, I'm sure Lykourgos wouldn't mind a visit or two from you," the Persian commented before the stablehand stepped away. "I'm not fond of him, but if you can offer him some type of comfort, I'm sure it would help to ease my Philon's conscious."

"And encourage the squire back to your side as well?" Tahmasp suggested with a knowing smirk. "I'll do what I can, both for Lykourgos and for you and your lover."

"Thank you," Bagoas nodded and watched the Median youth walk away. The eunuch turned back to his new stallion and finished feeding him his apple. Before he left the stables, Bagoas also helped the younger stableboys to clean the horse's stall and deliver his evening feed.

00000000

Philon was not in their shared guestrooms when Bagoas returned to their quarters that evening. The eunuch frowned but didn't worry about the absence yet. He called a servant and ordered bathwater. While he waited for it to arrive, the Persian spent some time practicing his reading and writing skills, having not had the opportunity to engage in daily lessons with Hephaestion or Philon since the start of the troop negotiations. He found himself pleased with the amount of information he remembered.

When the slaves brought in the bathwater and filled his tub, Bagoas put his Greek texts aside. After checking the water's temperature, he dismissed the slaves and their servant supervisor and stripped out of his Persian robes. The hot water embraced the eunuch's body and soothed away tensions he hadn't realized he was holding. He relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

Bagoas woke again when the water had grown lukewarm. The first thing he noticed was that Philon had still not returned, but the eunuch tried to push away his niggling worry over this. He washed quickly, climbed out of the tub, and dried himself vigorously. The night air was growing colder with each passing day, reminding everyone that the coming of winter was inevitable. After drying his body, Bagoas finished preparing for bed and slipped beneath the heavy blankets, trying to find some warmth to drive away his sudden loneliness.

Despite his best efforts to sleep, the eunuch lay awake for over an hour with still no sign of his missing lover. With a dejected sigh, Bagoas slipped out of bed and stepped over to the room's writing desk, taking a blanket with him. By the light of the night lamp, the Persian scribbled a quick note to Philon and set it on his pillow. He then wrapped his blanket a bit tighter around himself and left their guest quarters.

Hephaestion's rooms were only a few yards down the hall. Bagoas approached them slowly and solemnly. Heliodoros greeted him at the door, standing guard over his general with one of the older bodyguards that Alexander had assigned to the delegation. The eunuch said nothing, but the older squire seemed to understand why Bagoas had come here. Heliodoros knew that Philon had not returned to his guestroom. He knocked softly on the door and then opened it for Bagoas to pass through.

Hephaestion was in bed but not asleep. He looked up from the letter he was reading as soon as his door opened, curiosity sparking in his blue eyes. Bagoas met his gaze for the briefest moment before shuffling forward and allowing the door to click shut behind him. The eunuch then stood in silence, knowing what he wanted but unsure of how to ask for it or even if it would be given to him.

"Come, Bagoas," Hephaestion coaxed, sensing the Persian's mood. He, too, knew that Philon had not returned to his proper bed this evening.

Bagoas shuffled forward again, his confidence seemingly lost under the weight of unfamiliar emotions, loneliness, jealousy, and worry. The blue-eyed Macedonian set his letter aside as the eunuch approached his bed and then lifted the covers in invitation. The Persian breathed a sigh as he dropped his own blanket to the floor and slipped in beside Hephaestion. Immediately the general cuddled Bagoas to his powerful chest, not saying a word until the eunuch had settled and had a moment to sort his worried thoughts.

"Things will be okay, Bagoas," Hephaestion whispered against the youth's hair before tucking the Persian's head beneath his chin.

"I don't understand it, Hephaestion. Lykourgos… he reminds me of the men I had to service before I became a royal courtesan. They would take without consideration for their partner's feelings or self-worth," the eunuch sniffled, trying not to weep. "But Lykourgos is worse in a way, because he tricks his partners into believing he cares. I don't get why Philon would want to go back to a pig like that."

"Shhh, Bagoas," the blue-eyed warrior ran his fingers through the youth's hair, trying to sooth him. "It's the nature of first love and first intimacy. Despite the pain Lykourgos brought him, Philon also has fond memories of their time together. Sometimes the good overshadows the bad even if the bad outweighs the good. Philon can't think straight when it comes to Lykourgos."

"So I'm going to lose him to Lykourgos?"

"If he's smart, Philon will come around on his own. If not, I'll talk to him myself. Lykourgos might not be able to use boys in the same way as he did in the past now that he's a eunuch, but that doesn't mean he'll change his ways. I won't tolerate anyone hurting my squires… or you."

Bagoas nuzzled against Hephaestion's collarbone and wrapped an arm about the general's waist, settling more securely within the warm bed.

"I don't think I like this whole courtship thing and trying to develop relationships based in love," the Persian murmured. "It hurts too much. I'd rather go back to being a courtesan."

"Don't say that, Bagoas. Things will work out," Hephaestion said again as he rubbed the youth's back. "Sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

**End A/N:** Hephaestion's always good for a cuddle when one of his boys needs some big brother comfort and advice. Poor Bagoas is so lost now that "emotions" are involved with his relationships. Will he get his confidence back? And what is Philon thinking spending the night with Lykourgos?

Feedback, reviews, and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	19. Chp 19 Waking

**Story Title:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Waking

**A/N:** This will be the second to last chapter for 20 chapters in total (I think). Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Nothing new…

**Disclaimer:** I think you know who's mine and who's not by now.

* * *

Morning brought confusion to Bagoas as he slowly came to awareness. The body wrapped about him was larger than Philon's and smelled slightly different. The eunuch was also lying on the opposite side of the bed compared to where he usually slept. Dried and drying sweat stuck skin to skin. Fingers combed gently through his hair, indicating to the Persian that his bed partner was awake as well. After a few moments, a familiar baritone voice greeted him.

"Sleep well, Bagoas?" Hephaestion asked.

"Better than I would have alone," the eunuch replied as he remembered the previous night's worries and vague imagery from half-formed dreams. Rolling onto his back, Bagoas peeled his skin off of the blue-eyed warrior's. Hephaestion watched him with open sympathy.

"Negotiations should finish up today. Afterwards we'll spend a day or two seeing off the Thessalian cavalry and waiting for the first of the Persian and Mede units to assemble."

"How long until we leave?"

"A few days at most. We'll head out before the others and leave Laomedon to lead the new troops back to Alexander's camp."

Hephaestion reached over and stroked Bagoas's hair again, smoothing it across the pillows.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" the general asked, noting that the eunuch's spark had seemingly died in the night.

"I don't know," the youth shrugged. "I won't really know until I have a chance to talk to Philon, but I'm not sure I want to."

"You're afraid of what he might say," Hephaestion acknowledged what Bagoas didn't want to put into words himself. The eunuch turned his dark gaze to the general and nodded before nuzzling against the older man's chest for a final hug. Hephaestion obliged and then sent Bagoas back to his own rooms to dress and prepare for breakfast.

The Persian arrived in his guest quarters to find that Philon had not yet returned. He glanced at the note he had left for the squire with a baleful glare before snatching it up and throwing it in the dying coals of the brazier. After a moment, a flame flared up to consume the scrap of papyrus. Bagoas watched in silence before turning to the bathing area to freshen up and dress for the day. He would have to hurry down to the stables to feed his new stallion prior to joining Hephaestion again for his own breakfast. Hopefully the chores and the time with the delegates would be enough to distract him from thoughts of his absentee lover.

00000000

Heliodoros slipped out of his room in search of something to eat. He had just woken from a nap after finishing his round of overnight guard duty and figured most of the palace residents were probably seeking lunch at this hour. Not wanting to eat alone, the squire headed towards the kitchens. Descending to one of the lower hallways, he spotted a familiar figure exiting a room several doors down the corridor.

"Philon!" Heliodoros called, his voice half-scolding. The youth stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at the older squire, confusion glowing in his eyes.

Heliodoros approached the younger man quickly, catching him by the arm and dragging him into a small alcove several steps farther down the hall. Shoving the youth inside, the elder squire checked briefly for eavesdroppers before slipping in after him.

"What's going on, Heliodoros?" Philon asked, still confused. The older male glared at the younger for a moment, frowning.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Heliodoros sighed. The youth shook his head. "Care to guess where your lover was last night? I assume you were with Lykourgos, because you certainly never returned to your own quarters."

"Bagoas didn't sleep in our quarters either?" Philon hazarded a guess.

"No, he didn't. Just after midnight he wandered to Hephaestion's door looking like a lost pup. You abandoned him."

"I didn't!" the youth protested, shocked.

"You did. You never told him anything about your plans to spend the night somewhere other than in your shared bed. How do you think that looked to him? After everything he's done for you, how could you do that to him?"

"He could have come and asked."

"You were with your ex. People don't typically barge in on a situation like that, lest they wish to catch their lover in a compromising position that will make both of them very unhappy."

"He thinks I cheated on him? How could he think that when Lykourgos is injured? Bagoas's a eunuch! He should know better than any of us the pain that Lykourgos is in."

"I don't know what exactly Bagoas is thinking," Heliodoros glared again, "but I do know that you've hurt him."

"I didn't mean to," Philon shuffled in discomfort.

"That doesn't matter. You need to apologize to him and tell him what you were or were not thinking… if you love him and wish to stay with him that is. If you don't want to continue your relationship with him, then at least be kind enough to give him a clean break instead of doing what Lykourgos did to you."

Heliodoros ducked out of the alcove before Philon could respond and stalked off. The younger squire remained frozen for a moment longer, pondering over his friend's words with worry. He needed to find Bagoas, but he wasn't sure what he would say to the beautiful eunuch. Philon had never considered that the Persian might be hurt by his absence last night.

0000000

It was late afternoon by the time Philon found Bagoas. The negotiations with the local Persian and Median commanders had concluded, and now Hephaestion was relaxing with Lord Oxydates in one of the secluded courts. Bagoas sat next to the Macedonian general, cuddled against his side as he translated for the two men. Several other eunuchs were also seated on cushions and couches around the small court, Oromedon among them. Philon listened at the doorway for awhile and came to learn that these strange eunuchs had expressed interest in serving Alexander. Bagoas seemed pleased by the prospect of no longer being the only castrated male in the army camp. Philon hadn't realized how lonely his lover must be among the Greeks and Macedonians who couldn't relate to him.

The squire remained unobtrusive while waiting near the courtyard's entryway as this bit of informal business was conducted. He still didn't know what he should say to his lover. Yesterday he had been plagued with guilt over Lykourgos, but now his guilt focused solely on Bagoas. Seeing the Persian tucked beneath Hephaestion's arm forced Philon to acknowledge that Bagoas had a fragile side to go with his pride and confidence. The eunuch couldn't be strong all the time, and Philon shouldn't expect him to be.

It was nearly dinner time when the discussion broke up, and the eunuchs began to trickle out of the courtyard. The declining sun could no longer reach within the stone and brick box, causing the area to cool rapidly as the mountain breezes sucked away the heat of the afternoon. Philon hovered by the door until only Hephaestion, Lord Oxydates, and Bagoas remained, and then he stepped outside. The general and the eunuch spotted him immediately, causing Philon to cringe under the intensity of their gazes. Hephaestion was clearly disappointed with him, and Bagoas seemed fearful and depressed under his attempt to mask his feelings.

Swallowing down his own anxieties, Philon strode forward until he reached the couch that Bagoas shared with the blue-eyed general. The squire met his lover's dark eyes and decided to throw away his own pride. He knelt at the eunuch's feet, took his hands within his own, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Bagoas," Philon spoke clearly, his voice pitched loud enough for the two men to hear him as well. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Will you be coming back to me or do you wish to return to Lykourgos? Who do you want as your lover, Philon?"

The squire glanced up again, meeting the Persian's face.

"I want you, Bagoas, only you. I talked Lykourgos into returning to Nikias last night. He'll serve Alexander as a mercenary now."

* * *

**End A/N:** So ends Chapter 19. There will be one more chapter, I think, but you may have to wait for it. Real life will be interfering with my computer and internet access over the coming weeks, so please try to be patient and keep an eye out for the final update on the weekends. I'll reply to PMs/reviews then too, so don't think I'm ignoring you if you do leave me something.

Reviews, feedback, and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

\- Stony Knight


	20. Chp 20 Epilogue: Home

**Story Ti****tle:** Lost and Found

**Chapter Title:** Epilogue: Home

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this final chapter. First, seven weeks of summer camp work killed off so much of my free time that I didn't have time to write. (I barely had time to read our training manual!) Then I came home and helped out at my cousins' farm for two months and began working on turning my first original novel into a query-ready manuscript. Now I'm working on my second novel manuscript for NaNoWriMo.

Thankfully, Bagoas decided to pay me a visit in my dreams a few nights ago and gave me the bit of inspiration I needed to finish this story. I'm not sure this chapter is worth the wait I've put my readers through, but at least the story is done.

**Warnings:** nothing an Alexander fan isn't used to reading.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a historical fiction writer… yet.

* * *

Bagoas sat proudly on his new stallion as he rode into Alexander's camp with Hephaestion, his squires, and several eunuchs. He had lent his little gelding to Oromedon so that his former teacher could use his own horse as an additional pack animal. Lykourgos was reclining in one of the group's few baggage wagons, groaning and cursing with every bump in the road that the conveyance hit.

Alexander waited for them at the center of the receiving area in front of the council tent. The king could barely contain his excitement at seeing his lover return, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he attempted to keep himself from pacing. Hephaestion shot the blonde an amused smile as he brought his steed to a halt and dismounted.

"I take it you missed me?" Hephaestion grinned as Alexander crushed him to his chest in an unrestrained hug. The general showed some measure of decorum as he returned the gesture before pushing his king away, gently but firmly.

"Business first, and then we can celebrate and catch up on news," Hephaestion whispered.

"Fine." Alexander gave a mock pout but then turned and led the blue-eyed warrior into the council tent. "Let's try to make this a quick meeting."

Hephaestion's older squires laughed softly as the two commanders disappeared, knowing all too well what the pair would rather being doing at the moment. The three reined their horses close together and began whispering together conspiratorially. Bagoas and Philon watched, curiosity eating at them, but neither had the audacity to break into the conversation.

"What are those three planning now?" Oromedon asked, but Bagoas could only shrug in response.

"Probably one of their infamous 'welcome home parties'," Philon replied. "They always talked about them with Alexander's squires in our tent."

"Infamous? I've never heard of the squires throwing any parties for Alexander and Hephaestion. How can these parties be considered infamous?" Lykourgos asked from his wagon bed. He hissed in pain as he shifted to get a better view of the others. Giving the officer a sympathetic look, Philon reined his horse over to the wagon, including Lykourgos in their conversation.

"It's not the parties themselves which are infamous but how the squires run interference to make sure no one interrupts Alexander and Hephaestion's alone time together." Philon smirked. "Their closer friends do tend to barge in on them without so much as announcing their presence first."

"And yet we Persians are the mannerless ones," Bagoas winked at Oromedon, knowing his former mentor would be receiving quite the education on Greek and Macedonian social behavior in the coming weeks. The younger eunuch could hardly wait to witness the Mede's reactions.

The older squires continued their secret conspiring until Alexander and Hephaestion reemerged from the council tent, followed by Eumenes. The royal secretary paused to glance over the gathering of eunuchs that had accompanied Hephaestion back to the army encampment and then headed off in the direction of the supply tents, presumably to talk over their housing with Chares.

Alexander continued walking until he reached the back of Lykourgos's wagon. The king gave the Thessalian a hard stare before hopping up beside him and lifting the edge of the officer's chiton.

"Admittedly, I did not wish to see you again once you had left for Ecbatana. You caused a great deal of trouble among the pages and other youth, Lykourgos," Alexander frowned. "Your wound, however, changes things. I trust your behavior will take a turn for the better now that you are no longer equipped for certain activities. Be forewarned, though, that if you cause me any more problems, I will not hesitate to send you home."

"Of course, my king." The Thessalian bowed his head, his mood somber. He had known that he had done nothing to win Alexander's appreciation, but it was still difficult to hear that he had been unwanted. Now more than ever he missed serving under Ariston.

"You don't need to be so stern with him, Alexander," Hephaestion said, stepping up beside the wagon. "I believe Lykourgos and Philon have already managed to get over their differences. Things will be better from now on."

Alexander glanced at the squire before turning his attention back to Lykourgos's wound. "I suppose putting you in the healing tent to finish recuperating would be objectionable to you?"

"If that is where my king wishes for me to go, then who am I to object?" the Thessalian replied. Alexander returned Lykourgos's chiton to its proper position covering the officer's thighs.

"Your company is gone, and I hesitate to throw you in with the mercenaries just yet," the king sighed. "Despite the troubles you caused, you never once failed us on the battlefield, and your men seemed to have trusted you without hesitation. I'd hate to see that type of leadership lost."

"We still don't know if I'll ever be able to comfortably sit a horse again, my king," Lykourgos pointed out. "May I suggest we wait until I heal before you make decisions on where to place me?"

"I hate to say this," Hephaestion interrupted, "but perhaps it would be best to put you with the eunuchs for now, Lykourgos. They would know better than our army physicians how to best help you heal from this type of injury."

The Thessalian glanced over to where Bagoas and Oromedon sat on their horses. He frowned at them, knowing Bagoas, at least, did not like him. Lykourgos was unsure of Oromedon and the others, though.

"If they promise not to poison me," he finally responded.

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt my lover again, I'll have no reason to hurt you, Thessalian." Bagoas shot Lykourgos a dark glare. Alexander gave Hephaestion a look of surprise, never having suspected the little eunuch to be capable of such a hateful expression.

Before the general could make a reply, however, the group was interrupted by the pounding feet and gasping sobs of Nikias. The boy leapt onto the back of the wagon without even pausing to acknowledge Alexander and Hephaestion, collapsing on top of Lykourgos in a quivering mess. The Thessalian grunted with surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around the youth, hugging him close.

"Looks like Eumenes delivered my message," Hephaestion commented. Alexander climbed down from the back of the wagon and wrapped an arm around his beloved's waist.

"Once Nikias has calmed down and the two of you have caught up, you're both invited to join the rest of your travel companions in the council tent for dinner," the king addressed to Lykourgos. Alexander then called for servants to take the horses to the picket lines and led the group to the previously-mentioned tent.

000000

"Where are we going, Bagoas?" Philon asked as the eunuch tugged him along by the hand.

"Where do you think? Did you not notice that your bed is still in Hephaestion's tent?" Bagoas shot a mischievous grin at his lover. "And Hephaestion will be spending the night in Al'skander's tent. Tell me, my handsome squire, how is your back feeling after our return journey?"

Philon smiled despite the blush that suddenly suffused his cheeks.

"Army camps are not known for privacy. It could be weeks before we have another opportunity to spend the night alone together," Bagoas reminded him.

"I wish we could have taken greater advantage of our time in Ecbatana," Philon replied.

"You were still healing."

The pair ducked into the general's tent, no one there to stop them or question them. Bagoas pushed Philon toward his bed before quickly putting out the majority of the lamps. The squire gave a soft protest as shadows enveloped the front room, but the eunuch pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for silence.

"The canvas walls are only so thick, and I doubt you wish those on the outside to become audience to our love," Bagoas whispered. He saw Philon's eyes widen in the dimness before the young man nodded his understanding. "Come here, you."

The former courtesan stripped his lover of his chiton with slow tenderness, folding the garment on the bench that still sat next to the squire's bed. Bagoas then took his time caressing Philon's body, his fingers ghosting over every scar left by his punishment. Lips and tongue soon followed, tracing the scars with warm dampness, leaving Philon shivering in their wake.

"I have worshipped other bodies before yours," Bagoas whispered, "but never have I offered such love in my art. Nor have I dreamed of doing so. Please, Philon, I know you are young in the ways of lovers, but please try to avoid breaking my heart."

Philon was surprised by the plea and the depth of insecurity in the eunuch's tone. Immediately he turned to face Bagoas, pulling the other into his arms.

"I would never knowingly hurt you, Bagoas," the squire replied. "I'm sorry that I messed up in Ecbatana with Lykourgos, but I promise you that I don't wish to leave your side. After the healing you've offered me, I feel safe and secure with you. I don't want to lose that or you. I love you."

Bagoas smiled against Philon's shoulder. He worried that the youth's sentiments might change in the future should some other man catch his eye and try courting him. The eunuch was not blind to his lover's desirable qualities and knew now that he would have to fight to keep him. He just hoped that Philon would fight just as hard to stay with him.

Casting these thoughts aside, Bagoas stripped out of his own clothing. As soon as his robes hit the floor, he began his teasing caresses again and joined his lips to Philon's in a slow kiss. The pair gave up on having any real conversation as the former royal courtesan began inducting his lover into pleasures usually reserved for kings alone.

0000000

"I was expecting our friends to attempt to throw a welcome home party for you tonight," Alexander commented as he slipped into his own bed beside Hephaestion.

The general grunted in amusement. "You can thank our squires for putting an end to that, and you know it. My boys are particularly conscious of our need for a private reunion."

"Oh? And why is that?" Alexander arched an eyebrow.

"Because unlike you, I have a tendency to get restless when my personal needs go unsatisfied for too long."

"Well part of that is your own fault this time around. You're the one who decided to punish me with no affections until Philon had finished healing. I take it that your squires had difficulty keeping you out of trouble while in Ecbatana."

"More like I kept pushing them closer and closer to getting into trouble themselves. Lykourgos's injury is the unfortunate result of our scheming."

"Did I hear correctly that it was Bagoas's new stallion that did the deed?" Alexander received a confirming nod from his lover. "He's certainly a beautiful horse. I hope he doesn't cause similar problems for our grooms."

"It's certainly something we'll have to watch out for," Hephaestion acknowledged, "but for now, I have other matters I wish to attend to. We only have a few days before Laomedon arrives with the new troops and my desk erupts with paperwork again. I believe it would be in both of our interests to use the interim reacquainting ourselves with each other's physical attributes."

Alexander chuckled, "You're still talking like a diplomat. The mission's over, Phae. You don't need to win me over with logic."

"Then shut up and kiss me!"

The blonde complied immediately, wrapping an arm around Hephaestion's back to pull himself closer to the general. The blue-eyed man chuckled against Alexander's lips.

"That's better." Hephaestion grinned, nipping at his lover.

Neither king nor general uttered another intelligible word for the rest of the night, their hands and silent lips doing all of the talking for them. And despite his near-legendary self-discipline, Alexander couldn't help thinking that it had been much too long since he had loved his Hephaestion in such a way. They explored and made love until first light before letting sleep claim them. And then they only dozed for a few short hours before returning to their previous activities, knowing their squires would keep them free of visitors until the pair emerged from the king's tent in their own time.

* * *

**End A/N:** Once again, I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long. Like I said, I've been working on my original novels lately rather than fanfiction, but happily, Bagoas proved to be a jealous eunuch and demanded some attention.

Visit my profile page for a link to my writer's blog and a bit of information on my original work. I have several posts on writing tips, personal influences, and the methods behind my writing madness. I hope to post some short stories there introducing a few of my original characters once NaNoWriMo is over.

Feedback, comments, reviews, whatever are always welcome and appreciated, even if they're negative!

Thanks for reading! – Stony Knight


End file.
